Agape, The Weekenders like you have never seen
by katielight
Summary: Disneys The weekenders surely gets a makeover in this story. Lor is hot, Carver is a ladies man and Tish has a secret, also there is some steamy love and passion and the added dramas of a high school student you wont want to miss TinoXlor
1. Chapter 1

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

It has been eight years since i last watched the weekenders, and i was fourteen years old.

My memory of them is a little rusty but thanks to some wonderful fanfcition from a devoted weekenders fan named _Atticman, _I have been able to recall the characters names, however some names may be changed. There are also one or two OC's but they do not play a large part in the story.

Main characters

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

A few things have changed

1. their age, they are all 16, except for tish who is turning sixteen in late november

2. Sex, yes it is mentioned and Carver has been made the notorious ladies man as i thought his character would fit in well with this role

3. Because I am extremely biased toward this pairing, Lor and Tino are together, yo will have to read the fic to find out who and when they started dating

4. Religion. Tish will be jewish, as her family are from the "Old country" which i am making polish so il add some flavor into her character when the time arises. Carver is Christian but you know he stumbles from tiem to time and Lor is agnostic. Tino believes in the paranormal, aliens and what not but anyone who has seen the show knows he has always been like that, he also loved halloween but as the years passed his priorities have changed. So they are all sophomores at _Bahia Bay High_, In California.

WARNING

I love dramatic fics, i also like preggy fics, just to warn you!!!!

I prefer real situations to fantasy and i do not like happy sappy endings and child friendly themes.

Without any further notes lets proceed.........Deep breaths everyone, i am stepping out of my anime comfort zone.

* * *

**Chapter one  
**_"Territory" _

The sun shone in through Lor McQuarrie's bedroom window. A californian sunrise on a peaceful saturday morning which to many is a luxury but for this particular female, is something she has grown accustomed to over the years. She awakens, with blurry vision and strands of blonde hair covering her crystal blue eyes.

Yawning, Lor slumps out of bed, aware of the weekend which for her had only just begun.

A sly grin spread across her face when she thought of the day ahead.

Wearing a white cotton tee and red tartan skirt that rested above her knees, the sixteen year old emerged out of her room, brushing her shoulder length blonde hair with streaks of even brighter blonde throughout. Her red lipstick matched her cherry boots and to most she looked like any other teenage girl in bahia bay, tall, blonde and well dressed. This lor was far from the sloppy dressed boyish sports guru with mud on her face and dirt on her sneakers. Instead lor was the picture of social expectation, pretty and feminine. this new look however, worried her decerning elder brothers.

"You know Dad hates that skirt" "And We don't like you dressing like that Lorz" Danny growled, with a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Dude, would you all relax?" She sighed and picked a piece of fruit out of the bowl before heading out the door.

"I have a boyfriend anyway" She added, looking at Jake, who had his arms crossed and Danny who was munching away on his cereal while glaring daggers at her.

"Yeah but we know what guys our age think Sis" The eighteen year old muttered.

"Exactly" Jake, one year Dannys junior replied. "They only want one thing, even your little blonde boyfriend". Both brothers made a fist at the thought of her boyfriend even touching her like that.

"Would you calm down?" Lor said angrily before slamming the door.

"JUST SAY NO LORZ" Both elder brothers bellowed from inside the large five bedroom house.

Lor sighed and hopped in her car to meet her friends.

Lors dramatic change of appearance and style was noticeable to everyone. the main reason for this change was because Lor wanted to be her own person. She was fed up with coming home from a softball game looking like one of the boys, all covered in sweat and scuff marks. When she approached her friend Tish Katsufrakus, two years ago, the polish brunette was more than delighed to offer her some friendly feminine tips. In tish's eyes Lor was a canvas, that could be painted on beautifully, yet the blonde was stubborn, almost as stubborn as her intelligent friend was and decided to improve her look even more so. She would not be seen dead in a lavender cardigan and there was no way in hell she would wear her hair tied up in a bun, that was much too boring. So she took what she had learned from Tish and improvised, much to the delight of some of the more popular girls in her class who had always seen her as "the one with potential" out of their group of four.

The second most drastic change in the group was Carver, who alongside Lor managed to turn heads when he approached them at the beach.  
The girls on roller blades with bikini bottoms and tank tops seemed to go for the african american stud who had grown into his muscles and been toning up thanks to Lor's basketball training which had certainly paid off.

* * *

Tino waited for Carver to approach, while Lor hopped out of her car and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Did ya miss me?" "you better have" she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh hell yes" the blonde replied giving in to his desires and caressing his girlfriends back, shoulders, hair and breasts until off course Tish came by.

Of all the changes, Tish's was the least noticable. She had matured at a faster rate than her other three amigo's yet her style remained the same and she was still yet to experience love, as she was holding out for Mr right and he was nowhere to be seen at Bahia high, perhaps not even California itself.

Tino had grown up since reading comic books and chasing any possible signs or sightings of alien life form on earth, as unlikely as it was in bahia bay, The boy still held out thope that their were extra terrestrial life forms among the residents of the fine state of California, particularly Bahia Bay.

Despite Lor and Tinos changes and Tish's ever growing maturity, Carver still managed to be the centre of attention, with rumors constantly flying about him and some girl yet none was as juicy as the suspected "romp" after junior prom with the lovely Tasha collins.

Yet, despite all of these new and exciting adventures for Carver, Tino, Lor and Tish they still met every Saturday at the pizza parlor if only to bask in each others silences and laugh at one another funny jokes or in Carvers case not so funny. Tino would still stand on the table and start ranting, while Carver would finish off two pizza pies then be on the look out for some new talent, hoping she would gracefully enter the pizzeria and catch his eye.

* * *

Tish sighed and played with the pepperoni on her small slice of pizza.

"Am I the only voice of reason left?" "the sound of chastity and virtue" "of justice and morality" "the voice of...."

"Oh calm down Tish tosh" Lor said, taking a seat beside Tino.

Tino wrapped his arm around Lor and proceeded to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Calm down?" "Calm down?" Tish bellowed.

The other people in the pizza place turned to face the table.

Lor and Tino hid their faces while Carver whistled nonchalantly into the wind.

"Exnae on the eechspae" He said.

"Carver thats not even latin" Tish groaned.

"Hey but it stopped you yelling didn't it?" Carver winked.

Tish rolled her eyes and smiled. Deep down she loved all of her friends, she just worried for them.

The promiscuity of kids her age was abundant at their school and temptation was all around them.

Everyone knew Carver lost his virginity last year but Tish still held out some hope for her two other friends and that they would not succumb to the social pressures to initiate coitus for at least another two to three years.

Then it came, the witty little whisper into Tino's ear from a very seductive looking Lor.

_"She was never seductive" "Oh lord no" _Tish thought with panic.

She saw the rosy color on Tino's cheeks, the blush that had come from Lors faint whispers of something that could only mean one thing....

"Really?" Tino arched a brow.

Lor sipped on her slushy and gave her boyfriend a sly wink.

"When I want something, I never ask for it twice"

Carver, who was happily munching away on pizza and scanning the room for girls, caught the tail end of what Lor had just said.

"You mean...?"

"Ha alright" He high fived Tino as though it was some triumph while Tish slumped into her seat and quickly sipped her iced tea.

"I've been waiting two years for this man" Carver said excitedly.

"You've been waiting two years?" Tino questioned.

"Yeah ever since you and lor started going out" he answered, leaning back in his chair, you know just in case a nice looking female walked in.

"Ew, I would never do that at fourteen, what is wrong with you Carv?" Lor flashed a look of disgust at carver.

He shrugged and replied. "Well the way you dress who knows what you're age limits are"

"Oh thats it you are so dead" Lor lunged forward to clobber her friend but Tino and Tish held her back.

"Sweetie hush" Tino kissed lor on the lips and she forgot about her tiff with carver and wrapped her arms around Tino who looked really swell in a pair of nice jeans, blue top and long sleeved shirt underneath.

Tish sat there observing her friends. She felt powerless to stop what was about to happen that night between Lor and Tino.

All she could do was offer her caution and advice, oh and remind everyone that next weekend was HER sixteenth birthday.

"Hey guys its my.."

Just then Carver cut in and said what he alway says on a saturday.

"You know guys there are two things I am good at"

"Here it comes" Tish sighed.

"Eating and gettin the girl" "And i always get the girl" "its part of who i am" "Its in my DNA" "Our species have survived on this special unique tactic which has the honey coming to the bee, that bee being me" "King of our sophomore year"

Lor clapped sarcastically.

"Well you won't be getting into my pants Carv, sorry"

Carver squirmed, "you're like my sister it would be weird"

Lor then nudged Tish. "What about Tish?" "is she like your sister, or is she a foreign exchange student?" "the girl you can never have?"

Tino laughed and Tish blushed furiously mouthing that Lor STOP IMMEDIATELY.

Carver adjusted his hooded sweat uneasily.

"Don't be silly, she is like my cousin, my best cousin who gets me A's" Carver winked at Tish and told her "you know your my best girl" "You're too good of a friend to have me ruin it with..."

Tino and Lor grew angry, "Ruin it with what?" he asked.

"Yeah carver with what?" Lor asked, striking a hole through him with her blue eyes.

"Ah guys, i gotta go" "Tish i got a wicked surprise for you next week" "later days...ooooh wow" "Honey at ten o clock" Carver suddenly spotted Barbie momson, the most intouchable girl in their year at Bahia.

"Watch me work my magic" Carver clicked his fingers and swaggered in his step as he approached the attractive red head.

Tino clicked his joints and yawned "well its time we got going too right lor?"

Lor stroked his face and said "all in good time my dear"

Tino smiled and went to kiss her when tish cut in.

"Ah guys about my birthday"

"Oh yeah" "what do you want for it?" Lor asked.

Tish then felt the urge to let it all out.

"You know what i really want?"

"No, thats why you are about to tell us in a set of dramatic sentences right?" Tino asked.

Tish nodded her head and stood upright.

"It will be just us four, no one else" "My house starting at 6pm on the dot" "My parents will be preparing a traditional jewish feast"

"ooh including that sweet bread?" Lor asked.

"Kholer bread yes" Tish answered respectfully, her palms clasped together.

"We shall watch foreign films, winners of previous cannes film festivals" "they will be subtitled"

Tears formed in her eyes when she thought of the wonderful caliber of films she would be watching.

Lor and tino braced themselves, They did however owe it to Tish. She has put up with an awful lot in the past four years.

Tish has been there for all three of her friends at different times when they needed her, she always did what they wanted to do.

When Carver wanted to shop for shoes for eight hours straight, it was Tish who waited until the store closed before carver finally found the right pair.

When Lor had been asked out by Tino and needed to change her look, it was Tish who advised her and reminded her to never forget who she is, to be herself always.

When Tino demanded they all search for evidence of the specific UFO landing in a special patch of land outside of the bay when they were twelve, it was Tish who stayed until 9pm past curfew for Tinos sake. they waited until Mrs Tonitini came and drove them home.

So when Lor and Tino started dating they made a promise to be there for Tish and Carver, and that things would not change between the four of them.

That is not to say that Tino did not spend an awful lot more time with Lor than his the other two but they did try to make up for it by spending lunch with Tish and Carver at school, that is if Carver was not busy playing the field with the hottest girls on the school yard.

So they owed this to Tish. Her birthday was a milestone. It was sixteen years of honorable living and devout religious holidays spent with her family. Ten years of fun with her four closest friends in the world and two years of very confused and different emotions flaring up inside of her.

There was one secret that she would never reveal, one thing she would never say. One love she knew was wrong, one lover she knew better than he knew himself and one love she felt was too much to bare.....

So to avoid the topic and thoughts of him swirling inside her head she continued speaking about the plans for her birthday....

"After the movies of which i am sure we will all be absolutely intrigued and wrought with sadness at the same time" "We will then sit outside on the beautiful grass, fresh with late autumn night dew and hold hands. We shall recite our friendship speech one by one then discuss our plans for the future" "You know how much I love to hear them"

"Then we shall retreat" "We will be eating chocolate flavored ice cream cake" "because its my favorite and then we shall lay our heads down"

"I guess you two can share a bed" "But my parents must not know of such promiscuity" Tish said with a low voice, directed at Lor and Tino.

"Sounds great Tish" Tino smiled.

"Yeah great, okay well we will see you in school" "later days"

Tish waved good bye and went home to proceed to finish her novel, one of the many she had written. Love stories and romantic disasters set in different countries all over the world.

Before she left however, she took one last glimpse at Carver, his dark curls and almond eyes. He winked at her, with his arm around Barbie.

"See you next weekend Tish"

Tish nodded her head and said repeatedly to herself "yes, yes next weekend"

Barbie cringed at Tish walking out of the pizzeria muttering to herself.

"why are you friends with her again?" "I mean lor i can understand but her..?"

Carver removed his arm from the red head and looked at her rather disappointed.

"That girl is my friend" "And you know what, she is worth ten of you"

Barbies jaw nearly dropped on the floor and all she could do was watch Carver walk out.

"You can't reject me Carver Descartes" "I reject you" "I'll never ever ever have sex with..."

"He's gone honey" The waitress beside the counter said sympathetically.

Barbie huffed and stormed out of the store. Her two friends followed...

* * *

**November 12th the night of passion**

Tonight was the night. Tino and Lor were about to give their virginity to each other in a beautiful embrace. Since Lor's drastic change in appearance, she rarely played sport anymore, aside from soccer in school and there was no way she would ever be seen in a cheer leaders outfit. Tino hated the idea of his girlfriend being a cheer leader, prancing around in shorter skirts than she wore already. This would only make Tino extremely jealous and worried, plus Lor already had one horny footballer crushing on her, but she politely told him to back off. When he made an advance after school in the playing field she punched him in the mouth. They both got in trouble, The guy Toni thomson was suspended for sexual harassment and Lor got three days detention for general harassment.

Anyway back to _les passion_

It came to pass that evening as twilight fell into night, Lor McQuarrie and Tino Tonitini consummated their relationship in Tino's bedroom. (Lors brothers and father would never allow such a thing) Lor lay still afterward. She felt a little weird and uncomfortable as all was not a fairy tale. With sex, often the female is not often feeling pleasurable after her first encounter with intercourse. So Lor went for it with Tino again, and again and again that night until she started to feel wonderful and craved more. Tino felt amazing, he had delved into virgin territory and conquered all of its surroundings and damn did it feel good. Now he knew what Carver was talking about and why he craved it so often. They knew after that sexual experience they would be having it alot more frequently. So much so that Lor was sneaking into Tino's bedroom during that week leading up to Tish's birthday where they would lie naked, intertwined in each others arms. The rain would fall on the roof as autumns end was nearing and letting everyone know with the fiercest of winds and cool drops onto the window pane in Tino's room.

On the friday evening which also happened to be the day before Tish's birthday, Tino had been so enchanted by this new and exciting level in their relationship that he just had to tell Lor, his beautifully sculpted lady love how he felt. While she lay in his arms that friday afternoon, after a boring day at school, he stroked her blonde hair and whispered into her ear

"I love you"

Overcome with emotion, Lor pressed her body against his and murmured "I love you too"

They then decided that it be rather pleasant to share a shower together and proceeded to head out of bed, when there was knock on the door.

"When you two love birds have finished in there I think you might need to look at getting your friend Tish a birthday present"

It was Mrs Tonitini

"Damn, your Mom doesn't miss a thing" Lor exclaimed. She slipped out of Tino's bed and they forwent the shower.

Putting on her denim blue jeans, Tino observed his girlfriend. She placed a necklace on, the one her mother had given her before she died, eight years ago. She held it by her chest and smiled. Lors eyes then focused on the silver bracelet she was wearing. Tino had purchased that for her fifteenth birthday last year where she thanked him by going to second base......

Lor started brushing her hair, her tight yellow tank top clung to her figure provocatively and this excited Tino who glanced at her from behind the mirror. Lor could see him watching.

"What is it?" she asked, putting on a pair of gold hoop earrings.

Tino grinned and slipped out of bed.

"Nothing" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was just thinking that you've come a long way from the tomboy i used to know who wore muddy sneakers and had messy hair"

Lo turned to face Tino.

"Well babe, times have changed" "You have not changed so badly either you know?"

She ruffled his hair playfully. Tino had acquired a healthy californian tan and dressed pretty nicely in skate jeans and a white shirt that Lor had brought him for his 16th birthday.

"I like that look on you" She said, pressing her lips on his neck.

"Oh yeah?" He said, enjoying the kisses.

"Although" She smirked. "I prefer you with nothing on"

"Why you little minx" Tino jeered and went to hoist her up by the waist, but she was to strong for him and spun him around, pinning him on the bed.

She leaned in for another kiss. "Lets go" She whispered.

"Uh huh" Tino just nodded his head, still in a bit of a daze.

When they arrived outside Carvers house, he slunk into the back of Lors car.

"So did you do it?" he asked. "did ya?"

Lor laughed. Tino turned around to the back seat and nodded "Oh yeah"

"Ha I knew you had it in you T" "Hey Lor you didn't exhaust him did you?"

"Very funny" Tino said, While Lor shook her head and slammed her foot on the accelerator.

Carver yelped and clung to his seatbelt.

"Na" "He could handle it just fine" Lor hollered, as the sound of the car was rather overbearing.

"Ah Lor, sweetie, could you slow down?" Tino asked.

"Cant do that my dear" "We gotta hurry"

"UH do you even have your license?" Carver asked, while Lor swerved past an old couple walking on the road.

"Just my learners permit" she replied.

The car then came to a holt at a red light.

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him" She smiled.

"Yeah but it may hurt us" Carver said under his breath........

"Thank almighty you don't make love like you drive" Tino said, while the car sped along the streets of bahia bay.

Lor rammed into a car park and switched of the ignition.

"Finally I am free, oh sweet concrete my saving grace hallelujah thank you lord" Carver ranted on the way into the mall.

Lor clasped his hand and the two of them headed into the mall together as the rain began to pour.

"Oh just you wait" She whispered. "I have not even begun yet" Lor said with a suggestive licking of the lips.

Tino gulped. "Alright" he smiled.....

* * *

TBC

Well how was it?????


	2. Chapter 2

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

A few things have changed

Why? you may ask, am i continuing this story? because i enjoy writing, and the thought of the weekenders has been playing on my mind. Do not ask me why for i cannot give a detailed answer. I also apologize for getting some of the spelling incorrect, i know i spelt koller bread wrong and that it is usually eaten on friday nights for shabbt and then on the sabbath on saturday but Tish is having her birthday on a saturday evening...why? because her family in this story are not fully orthodox, yes they celebrate the holidays of their religion but they are not strictly bound to it otherwise Tish would not be meeting her pals every saturday. She would be at temple instead. Anyway back to the story no one is reading :D

* * *

**Chapter two  
**_"Birthday blues"_

While Lor scoured the mall, searching each shop to find the right particular gift for her friend Tish, Tino and Carver were trailing behind discussing what was on their minds since they first left.

"So how was it?" Carver asked, picking out a magazine from the stand in the bookstore.

Tino bit his bottom lip and looked over at lor, who was flicking through some CDs.

"It was good" he smiled.

"AH T, I told ya" "Did'nt I?" "Although I am the master, i have taught you well as my student"

Tino cringed. "Uh what?" "you did not teach me anything" "Mom told me most of it years ago" "I think she wanted me to be scarred for life from having it or something"

Carver sighed and dragged his blonde compadre to the other side of the bookstore.

"Look" he whispered.

"Education only teaches you so much" "Know what I'm saying?"

Tino nodded his head. "Yeah?"

"The rest is left up to you, and by you I mean me, cuz i was first and i know a few tricks or two"

Tino rolled his eyes while Carver babbled on about how great he was in the sack.

Carver observed Lor then looked back at Tino. He had managed to go a full hour without eating or talking about shoes so he felt pretty damn proud of himself.

"Anyway what are you going to get Tish?" "this book looks alright" Tino held up a book on foreign literature.

"Um...to something something mocking something"

Carver arched a brow. "I have no idea what that says"

Tino winked and nodded his head. "Then it will be perfect for tish"

Just then Lor came over with a CD in her hand.

"Here, it can be from both of us if you want" She said.

Tino shook his head. "Thats okay my lady, i have found a gift so suitable for Tish all other tokens of birthday appreciations will pale in comparison"

"Tino, get off the table" Lor sighed.

"What?" "I didn't even realize" He said stepping of.

"Why would there be a table in a cd and book store?"

"Ah they follow you around" Carver said looking over at the food court with pining eyes.

"Anyway i thought Tish might like this" Lor flung a CD with a picture of a dark haired female on the cover.

"Who is that?" Tino asked.

"Um Regina, somebody" "It says she is russian oh and jewish, Tish will love it"

"Hmmm perhaps we should not just be buying her something because the artist is jewish" Tino thought aloud, much to Lor's disappointment.

"Well you got her a book you can't even pronounce"

Tino raised his hands in surrender mode. "okay true"

"So Carver what are you getting...?"

It was too late, Carver had spotted pizza planet, and his mind had become engrossed in the thought of the cheese and meat that would be melting all over a thick crust, washed down with a cool slushy ladien with food coloring to make it look more appealing.

"Well carver's gone" "we may as well eat then go" Lor suggested.

Tino nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Oh right" Lor grinned. "We are a couple"

"Do not joke with me like that Lor" "You know how worried i get when you say things like that" Tino said with slight perspiration's

Lor whispered into his ear, "I am not going to leave you okay?" "Besides, i want a repeat of last night after Tish's birthday"

Tino clicked his fingers and smiled proudly. "Well i guess that can be arranged"....

* * *

Once Lor and Tino had made their purchases, they met Carver over by the the food court where Pizza planet was.

"So what are you getting Tish?" Lor asked.

"Uh, I dunno, a bracelet or something?"

"A bracelet?" Tino queried.

Carver licked the remainder of oily cheese from his finger tips and nodded.

"Yeah, chicks love that sort of thing, and we have been friends for years" "It would be appropriate don't you think?"

Lor looked at Tino who looked a little perplexed.

"Um Carv, dont you think that may give her the wrong idea?"

Carver was shocked at Tino's remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you already told one of the most popular girls in school that Tish was worth 100 of them"

Carver interceded, "Okay first of all Lor, it was ten" "Secondly why would she think that?" "I am being a gentlemen" "My mama taught me to always treat a lady right" "Even if i have no intention of getting anywhere with her"

"Sound advice" Tino said.

"Well I got no bracelet for my sixteenth from you did I?" Lor said with a smirk.

"Lor, you had a beer bong to drink" "It was hardly the same"

"I told you" Lor protested, "It is a family tradition" "Once a member of the McQuarrie family turns 16 they have to drink an entire bong full of beer"

"Where did that come from anyway?" "This tradition of yours?" Tino asked, his arm wrapped around Lor.

Lor shrugged "Um I think its scottish you know?... celtic or something"

"Wait i thought it was the irish who drank" Carver said thinking aloud as he did.

"Anyone can drink Carver, i think you proved that on your birthday" lor remarked.

"Hey that was after the party at my parents house" "It would be just too damn disrespectful to drink like that in a moral christian home"

Carver seemed pretty proud of himself but Tino and Lor burst into fits of laughter.

"Moral?" "YOU"

"Hey" "I'll have you know, I passed all my exams last year" "With honors" Carver said with a smug look on his face, and arms folded.

"That doesn't even have anything to do with morality" Lor replied, still nauseated from all the laughing.

"Well its better than you two weak links" "what was it you got? "oh thats right Miss McQuarrie C+ was it?" "Or perhaps a minus, i forgot"

Carver closed his eyes and sarcastically pointed out Tino and Lors flaws in english and mathematics.

"Physical education" "A+" "Gym A+"

Lor stated proudly.

"Yeah and "Science and biology" "A" and lets not forget my A+ in art?" Tino added.

Carver rolled his eyes and became bored with the conversation, probably because he had lost the point.

"Lets go, i wanna cram in some shoe time after getting Tish's gift" he jumped out of his chair and took the lead.

Tino and Lor followed behind Carver.

"Ah Lor, about this week, its been great and don't get me wrong" "I loved it, especially with you but.."

"But what?" Lor asked, looking deeply into Tinos eyes.

"Uh nothing, its just my Mom was grilling me about protection" "and i told her we were both you know, virgins, so there was no need for condoms" "but I.."

Lor smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Don't worry my dear" "I took care of it"

"Oh" tino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, how?"

Lor sighed. "I use the pill" "I take it every day" "got it at the drugstore" "Is that okay with you sir?" She joked.

"Yes" Tino muttered. "I just think we should be careful"

"And we are" "I told you, well actually they told me at the drug store that its like 98 percent effective" "I mean 2 percent thats like nothing" Lor finished her sentenced with another kiss for her boyfriend on the lips.

Tino inhaled a deep breath while they walked into the jewelry store on the corner of the third floor.

_"Okay lets hope we are not that two percent" _he thought

* * *

**Tishs Birthday**

The tables were set with all sorts of delicious food, including that sweet bread Lor loved so much.

Tish insisted Lor wear heels as they were to be dressed appropriately for this occasion, so hesitantly, the blonde said "yes" and brought a pair of turquoise heels to match her satin dress which fell just above the knee. She wore a velvet jacket over top and blue eyeshadow and light rose colored lipstick. Lor hated tying her hair back so she left it long, dangling past her shoulders while Tish wore her long hair back, so only the bottom half fell past her back. Her dress was a lavender color and her heels had lovely lilac straps that went up past her ankles. She wore a light purple cardigan over her sleeveless dress and attached two amethyst earrings and necklace to her attire. Lor only wore the bracelet Tino had brought her and a pair of long silver earrings.

Tino decided to wear a tuxedo as Tish wanted the boys to make this a special evening and lor liked him in the black penguin suit. His hair was tasseled and he too wore a small mens bracelet around his wrist, which Lor had brought him for christmas last year.

Carver out did himself this time appearing in a white sports coat, with like minded trousers and a handsome black shirt, he placed the bracelet in a pink velvet box with a purple flower atop on the table by the other gifts, no matter who it was, Carver Descartes always had to make the biggest and best impression, even in front of his friends whom he had known forever.

Once they had eaten, the four friends went into Tishs living room and watched the first movie, "The diary of anne frank" in Dutch.

Off course it would not be a movie evening without Miss Katsufrakus to explain the movie in its entirety and the premises behind it..

"The film was originally recreated in america in the late 1960's" "Despite the fact that the entire frank family were from the netherlands, or holland as it was then known" "The film we are going to watch is loosely based on the writings of the thirteen year old aspiring novelist" "Who sadly died much too soon, before she was allowed to flourish and become a world renowned best selling author time and time again which i know she would have" A small tear fell from Tish's eye when she finished speaking.

Holding her hand on her heart Tish proclaimed "At least we have her diary as a memory and an accurate movie to remember her and her family by"

"So who found the diary?" "If she died?" Lor asked, while Tish switched on the DVD player.

"It was given to her father ,"Otto frank" from the people who kept them in hiding for two years.

"Alas, he lost his wife and both daughters but he lived on" She said with more tears filling her eyes.

Carver patted her on the back "I'ts okay tish" he said.

this gesture made the brunette feel somewhat uneasy, yet pleasant at the same time.

"Ah thank you Carver" She said, gently removing his soft hand from her back.

By the time the second film _Amilie _had begun, everyone but Tish had grown a little restless......

"Hey T" ,Did you, you know?" "use protection?"Carver whispered, hoping the two girls would not hear him.

"Yeah lor did, she said she took err.... takes the pill" Tino answered.

"Ah you know I always wrap up when I am doin my thing" "Not that i am saying the pill dont work its just"

"Just what Carver?" Tino whispered, while Tish hinted at the two boys to be quiet during the movie.

"Sorry" They both said.

Lor excused herself and went to the bathroom so Tish paused the film. "Ah no keep the film going, I may be in here awhile" Lor yelled.

Tish shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the movie.

"Lucky her" Carver whispered.

Tino was still fixated on what his best pal had said to him.

"Er Carv, what do you mean its just...?"

"What?" "Oh yeah with the pill thing, well you see the girl has to take it one week before having sex so its in the body" "You know so it can take full effect and so on?"

Tinos eyes widened. "Oh I see"

"Dude, did you not listen to anything in sex ed?"

Tish was becoming rather peeved at this stage so paused the film.

"Excuse me you two, this is my birthday and i would appreciate it if you would both be quiet"

"Sorry Tish" they both said again.

Carver quickly managed to whisper to Tino, "T dont worry bout it, "Im sure Lor knew all that anyway"

Tino nodded his head and bit on his finger nails a little anxiously.

_"I'll ask mom about it" _He thought.

Lor eventually came out of the bathroom as the film was ending, she had planned it that way so she would not have to watch it.

She slipped in beside Carver and Tino, in her lacey blue dress with heels which she did hate wearing and rested her head against Tino's shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked looking up at her boyfriends worried face.

"Uh yeah fine, I uh just gotta talk to you later"

"Ummmm okay" Lor said uneasily.

"No lor its nothing like that, its..."

"Okay last film then we shall take a stroll outside and discuss our futures" Tish announced, her purple dress trailed onto he floor as she spoke.

_"Damn thats a nice dress, especially on her_" Carver thought, he then suddenly realized who he was thinking about.

"Ah" He jolted.

The three friends looked at him oddly.

"Is something the matter Carver?" Tish asked.

He looked at her hair, long chocolate colored, his favorite flavor and those eyes, saucers with a beautiful gleam of hope...

"Ah yeah proceed" He said hinting to carry on.

The last film they watched was a french one titled _La bon Vie _which Tish was captivated by and cried all the way through.

Lor fell asleep on Tino, while he tried to make something out of the blurry subtitles and Carver, diverted his attention to that chocolate ice cream cake that would soon await them.

* * *

"Time to go outside". Tish ushered everyone out onto the lawn and the four friends gathered in the mild autumn air to talk.

"Okay Tish you go first" Tino said giving her the pulpit to stand on which in this case was just one of the concrete steps outside her house.

"Well as you, my dear friends and closest comrades know" "My aspirations to be a literary composer" "By that I mean to write, to teach and to learn, all there is to know of foreign novels and of love in its most saddest and truest of form" "I aim to capture every essence of emotion into stories and dramatic art, through my tales of conquest and passion that shall someday be recreated into wonderous art films of which, will no doubt enchant the very people who watch them, and read over the letters on each page i have poured my heart and my being into, with a smile" "with a tear and with a knowledge that they too can live the dream I once had and now believe I own"

Lor and Carver said nothing, and Tino was lost for words.

"That er was brilliant Tish, very compelling" "Fate must have you see this dream come to pass, it has to allow you to pursue your dreams, if not I shall make it rue the day it ever messed with you" Tino stood tall and proud as he spoke. Then lor brought him back down to earth.

"Okay, well thats said it all for the four of us" Lor said, anxious to get back inside.

"No we must hear everyones future plans" Tish insisted.

Carver opted to go next and spoke with passion and bravery but mostly hunger, for he had seen that chocolate cake in the freezer, the ice was trapping it from being let out onto the table and into his mouth. "Ah it shall be mine, I say to you, who witness my desire" "Each mouthful, more delicious than the one that proceeded it"

"You just spent five minutes talking about how you want to devour an Ice cream cake" Tish grunted.

"Ah I'm sorry tish its just, when i see food i can't resist" "Its like my crack you know?"

"Oh that and Shoes and sex and..."

"Okay" Tino interceded. "Thank you Tish and Carver for your delightful representations of what you would so desire in the not so distant future."

"Now for me, and when I say me I speak for all of us as i intend to stay faithful to you all" "We shall never be divided, unless some unexpected cruel twist of fate or ailen invasion were to happen, in that case i would have to save the world, relying solely on what I learnt years ago now, from reading many many DC comics"

"Aw i thought it was marvel you liked" Lor moaned. "I got you those Xmen ones when we were fourteen, for nothing"

"Ah my sweet lady" "fear not for I do relish in the fantasy that Marvel brings" "The Xmen, Daredevil and.."

"Okay Tino what is your future goal?" Tish sighed, she had started to think this was a bad idea.

Tino cleared his throat and looked at Lor. He held out his hand for her to stand up, this in turn made Tish smile, for she was a hopeless romantic.

"My lady love" "together we shall ride off into the sunset one day as....as...man and wife" "But that day will not be for quite some time" "And you may realize i am not good enough for you and leave me, but until then.." Lor stopped Tinos speech by pressing her middle finger on his lips.

"I told you I will not leave you" "I love you, you are my best friend and the sweetest guy I have ever known" "sorry carv" ...

Carver shrugged it off. "Thats cool, i understand true love when i see it"

Tish clasped her hands together and stood up, she then made Carver stand up.

"To Lor and Tino" "May you two have a wonderful future together"

Lor and Tino kissed to commemorate that night, _November 12th_ a cool autumn evening where Tish secretly hoped that she too would find that special person to share her life with. Carver cheered for his two friends, who snuggled up together inside the house, while Tish stood outside in the cool air....

Then the moment came, the cutting of the ice cream cake...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TISH"

all three jeered and raised their glasses (of grape juice) and cheered, "hip hip hooray"

Tish brushed back tears of gratitude and sliced the tripled layered chocolate cake which Carver had been salivating over for the past two hours.

When he got his piece he said sweet praises to the lord and ate.

Tino and Lor shared their pieces with each other.

"Yours tastes better than mine" She winked.

"No" Tino said, kissing her lips, sweet from the rich velvet chocolate on the cake. "You taste sweeter than any cake"

While the two lovers ate their cake and relaxed in sweet giggles and kisses, Tish and Carver talked about the week that had been.

"Carver, as angry as I was about your speech outside, I am so thankful you said what you did to barbie"

Carver smiled back at Tish. She laughed and got a napkin to wipe some chocolate residue off his face.

"Ah it was nothing Tish" "nothing but the truth"

"Well the fact that you would stand up for me and defend my honor is very precious to me" "Carver I shall not think of that lightly"

Carver seemed a little perplexed at Tishs statement but continued to eat the cake.

Tish then started to feel awkward. What was this feeling? One she had been trying so hard to pretend did not exist.

The feelings grew even stronger when she opened her gifts.

Naturally she loved the book that Tino had brought for her and the CD Lor got, which she herself had been meaning to buy.

Both these gifts meant a lot to tish because it showed her that her friends listened, yet none was as compelling as Carvers.

"Wow, is this from you?" She asked.

Carver nodded, "Yep, you know me Tish, always making the best impression every time"

That statement was spot on for Tish, when she opened the velvet box, the shiny silver bracelet with little rose petals engraved stared back at her. She could see her reflection through the glistenign piece of jewelry.

Embracing Carver in an unexpected hug, she thanked him.

"Thank you Carver, thank you"

"yeah sure" Carver said, feeling a little weird.

While Lor and Tino slept, cuddled together Tish lay awake thinking...

little did she know that Carver was wide awake, deep in thought, thoughts that were drenched with a brunette girl in lavender pacing across his mind...

* * *

TBC.........

What will happen with Tish and Carv?

Also How careful was Lor? Tinos mom is always a good source of information, so she will be in the next chapter which you wont want to miss

Stick around, updated daily


	3. Chapter 3

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_"Whoops"_

As the Days passed since Tish's party, Lor had been asked by Tino when she started using protection. It was not something he wanted to ask her out right but felt it necassary given the circumstances. Lor lay beside her boyfriend on the couch at Tino's house on a Wednesday afternoon. Twas the season to be jolly but Tino was really starting to freak out especially when Lor was rather astonished at her boyfriends questioning.

"Uh what?" "A week before?" "What do you mean?"

Tino braced himself. "Okay lets remain calm here, all shall be fine, we will hatch a cunning plan"

"Hun, what are you talking about?" Lor asked moving her hands from Tinos waist.

Just then Mrs Tonitini came in, the voice of wisdom...

"I think what my son is trying to say Lor is, did you read the appropriate information on the er...precautions you purchased?"

Lor thought for a minute then bit her bottom lip.

"Wait a sec" "It said to take once a day" "That it may cause side effects such as.."

"Yeah not that part darling" Tino's mother interceded.

"Oh gahhhd she didn't, we are doomed" Tino fell to the carpet and pressed both hands on his girlfriends knees.

Mrs tonitini shook her head and tried to explain to lor the instructions for practicing safe sex.

"With the pill, most are meant to be taken at least one week prior to any physical interaction in order for the medication to work properly and stop the reproductive.."

"Woah woah wait" Lor cut in, she started worrying herself, about Mrs Tonitini's statement especially since the word "Reproductive" was mentioned.

"So I was meant to take a weeks worth before having...you know?" "with Tino?" she asked.

Tino's mother sighed and rested against the wall, "Yes dear"

Lors eyes caught Tino's worried expression and she started to bite one of her nails uneasily.

"Lor?" Tino rose up and sat beside her nervously awaiting a response.

"I kinda didn't" she said sheepishly, looking downward.

Tino went white and tried not to faint while his mother attempted to calm both frantic teens down.

"We can't catch anything though, we were both virgins" "And and....the only other thing that could happen is...?"

Lor froze when she drew the conclusion that The tonitini's both had a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Oh god, my dad will go mental if I'm pregnant"

Tino looked to his mother for support. "Ah think what her brothers will do to me" "You may as well select a burial plot for me now mom"

"I wont be around much longer"

The brown haired woman shook her head and sighed again.

"Always drawing the most harmless conclusion" "How rational you are my son" She muttered, kneeling beside Lor.

"Now dear, there is no saying you are pregnant" "However"

"There's an however" Lor piped, almost out of breath from anxiety.

"Shh" "Look I was well, not much older than you when i became pregnant with Tino" "I'm sure you are not pregnant, you will just need to be extra careful until you know for sure"

"Mom you're making this weird" "But are surprisingly calm about the whole thing" Tino said, looking at Lor with sad eyes.

"Well one parent going off their nut is enough tino" "I do not approve of this whole thing but at least you were honest with me"

Tino muttered, "how could we not be?" "you know everything about my life"

"Its a mothers job honey" She remarked.

Lor just sat there, motionless for a few moments.

"I...I can't go home" She mumbled. "If i am....you know, then dad will surely kick me out and..."

"Hey no one is kicking anyone out, Lor your father loves you he will not chuck his only daughter out of the house" Mrs tonitini added with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah?" "Well when Danny's girlfriend amber thought she was pregnant, Dad went absolutely nuts, he would have thrown Danny out if Amber was"

"But she wasn't and you probably won't be either" Tinos knowledgeable mother answered.

Tino sat beside Lor and held her hand.

"Well, if fate has decided to throw us this cruel hand Lor, we must forge on"

Lor started blankly at him. "Easy for you to say" "you're not the one who will need to drop out of school, and carry a baby and get fat and oh god the birth"....

Lor passed out at the thought of that and was awakened with a wet towel to her forehead.

"Maybe you should stay here the night" "You won't know if you are pregnant for a couple of weeks yet anyway" Tinos mom said.

"Okay" "oh and i promise i wont do it with Tino Mrs tonitini" "well uh just, um il sleep on the floor or something"

"Its a little late for that Lor" "but i appreciate your discretion" Tinos mom said with a half hearted smile.

* * *

Later on as night fell over the bay.....

Lor lay in her underwear, in Tino's bed while he got himself ready to take a shower.

"Hey" She said, "I'm sorry i yelled at you before" "I'm just......well.....scared i guess"

Tino patted lor on the head and gave her a kiss. "I know but Mom's right, we will be fine"

"Ill buy condoms to be doubly sure" She said as Tino walked out the room, this made him laugh.

"Oh so what happened to your _no sex Mrs tonitini_ speech?" he smirked.

"Well I had to say something"

lor almost grinned when she replied and thought of how incredible being with Tino really was.

"Don't be all night in there" She ordered.

"Yes yes" Tino muttered. "Its going to be my lot in life to be surrounded by demanding women"

This made Lor laugh and nearly forget the looming pregnancy possibility....

* * *

THAT WEEKEND

The chilly air grew more potent as the leaves which once were green in the city of Bahia bay withered into nothing, Autumn was well and truly over.

The pizza place was decorated in the theme of Santa's village and the staff wore red and green elf costumes to serve.

"Um I'm pretty sure thats against some sort of health regulation" "I dont want no red and green string gettin in my pizza" Carver snorted.

Tish was first to comment on Lor and Tino's predicament and was even more upset that they had waited until now to say anything.

"Did you learn nothing in Sex ed?" She yelled.

"Shhh" "Keep it down would ya?" Tino whispered.

"Its no use Tish" Carver said, eyeing up the mozzarella cheese being sprinkled on their pizzas by one of the staff.

"I already told Tino off last week"

"LAST WEEK?" she growled, hands on her hips and everything.

Tish then looked at Lor dejectedly.

"why didn't you tell me?" she asked with watery eyes.

"Well, there was nothing to tell" "Besides how was I to know you need to take the pill a week before having sex?"

"Well the instructions clearly state that if you are going on the specific hormone altering medication that you MUST take one pill per day at least seven days prior to the actual day of the you know what"

"Well if we'd known that, then i would have brought condoms" Tino remarked.

Lor rested her head on Tino's shoulder.

"Im only just learning how to take care of myself" "How would I look after a baby?"

Carver pointed out that in his experience, he knew of a couple of girls who gave their babies up for adoption

"You remember Kim right?" "She was a senior last year?"

Lor and Tino looked at each other and shook their heads.

"The only kim I know is_ kim possible,_ and she has her own TV show" Tino answered. Lor nodded a that statement.

Tish sighed. "Oh come on, you remember, Kim porter, eighteen years old, shes in college now"

Lor still had no clue who this kim was.

"Well anyway" Carver continued. "She gave her baby away to this rich couple, they paid for everything and now she is studying to be a lawyer or something"

"An actress actually" Tish corrected.

"Actress really?" Carver asked.

"Okay back to the situation at hand" Tino said, looking at Lor who refused any pizza when it came time to eat.

"what?" "you never say no to pizza" "Especially cheese, mmm" Carvers eyes became intertwined with the yellow goodness before him, sitting on a perfectly baked crust.

"Im not hungry okay" She yelled and stormed out of the pizza place, leaving her winter coat and Tino behind.

"Um i better uh go" Tino went to follow his girlfriend.

Tish was trying to think of something positive which could come from this predicament.

She then thought to ask Carver if he had ever been in the same situation that Tino and Lor were in...

"Uh hem" "Excuse me Miss Katsufrakus, but I use protection of the highest standard" "I make sure my business is covered, know what I'm saying?"

tish cringed. "okay fine" "I get it" She replied, looking out the window.

Carver then slid over next to Tish and grabbed the remaining pizza slices that Tino and Lor had not eaten.

"Carver"

"What?" "Its not like they're going to come back for it"

Tish sighed, at the same time she felt a warm fuzzy feeling that comes from being in love, but why here and now?

Most importantly why HIM???

* * *

Tino frantically followed lor down the street. "Wait" he called.

"You left your jacket" Lor stopped and turned to face Tino with a broken smile.

"Tino, you know I said I'll never leave you right?" she took her jacket, a dark blue velvet coat, and put it on over her skirt with matching black tights.

Tino clasped Lors cold hands and smiled. "I'm not gonna leave you Lor McQuarrie" "Not now, not ever"

"Even if?" She pointed to her flat stomach.

Tino nodded his head affirmatively.

"Off course not" "I mean even if" he corrected himself.

Tino was about to go on a speaking rampage of how he would never leave his woman in need and be the most devout boyfriend that ever lived, when Lor stopped him and dragged him into the pharmacy.

"Geez these tests aren't cheap" Tino observed the prices of the over the counter pregnancy tests while Lor opened her wallet and plucked the first box she saw with a pink and blue stripe on the front.

"It dosen't matter" she said, hurrying to buy the test before anyone from school or worse, her brothers saw her...

"Uh dont we need to wait a couple more weeks?" Tino said, while Lor raced toward her car.

"I dont care, i wanna know now don't you?"

"Well yeah but..." "Will it be accurate?"

Lor pressed her foot on the accelerator and zoomed off down the road.

"Now we're worried about accuracy" she said, dodging the speed bumps along the suburban roads.

"Dammit if only i hadn't fell asleep during health class" she muttered aloud.

Tino clutched onto his seat belt while Lor sped home. "Uh i think i was too busy day dreaming about sex with...."

Then the car came to a halt a few blocks from Lors large house.

"Sex with who?" She queried.

"With you" He said sheepishly, "I remember the day" "It was late august, school had just started and..."woooh"

The car started up and Lor screeched along the drive way. When they pulled up outside she smiled at Tino and grabbed his hand.

"Thats really sweet T"

Tino blushed and leaned in for a kiss but lor refrained.

"Dude, not here, my brothers are home"

"Oh right" Tino shuddered, at the mere thought of being made to face the McQuarrie foursome who had a name for their rough and tumble antics.

Lor held Tino's hand and the two of them raced upstairs to her room.

Danny had seen Lor run upstairs so he knocked on the door.

"Lorz, why is Tino in your bedroom?"

Lor rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom adjacent her room.

"Shut up danny" "nothings going on" she yelled.

Tino anxiously waited in lors room while she took the test to see if....if....this was it.

"Please fate dont let my head be placed on a pike outside the Mcquarries front yard".

Lor then emerged, out of her jacket, wearing only a singlet top and her skirt and tights.

She looked at the test a little puzzled.

"Hey Does a pink line mean a girl and a blue line mean a boy?" "Or does it mean I'm not pregnant" She whispered, aware that her elder brother was outside the room.

"LORZ" he roared, "lemme in"

"Go away Danny" She yelled back.

Tino observed the test, then read the back of the box.

"Ugh its probably to early to tell although it says here you can know as early as one week if you are pregnant" Tino became perplexed and intrigued by the instructions on the box.

"Tino focus" Lor said, still keeping quiet incase Danny overheard their conversation.

"Uh, Lor its one blue line and one pink line" Tino said, observing the test in his girlfriends hand.

"Yeah thats what i said" She replied.

"Well according to the set of instructions in here, one blue line means no, one pink line means maybe and one pink and one blue together means...."

Lor dropped the test onto the floor and started to feel faint.

"Oh god, i think I'm gonna puke" Tino caught her before she fell.

"Uh just lay on the bed for now and I'll go get you a glass of water, everything will be fine, we are ready for this"

Lor lay on the bed and started panting nervously. "Tino don't open the door"

It was too late, tino came face to face with the tallest and most feared of the McQuarrie brothers.

"Tino" he grunted. "Ah hello there Daniel, um i was just going to get Lor a glass of..."

Tino noticed that danny was not looking at him but at Lor who was on the bed panting.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, racing over to his sister.

"Lorz what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Danny she mumbled, I'm just feeling sick" "Now get out"

Danny then looked at Tino. "If you have defiled her, i swear i'll"...

"Uh she is on her period yeah period" Tino quickly spoke.

"Oh, well as you were then" Danny slipped out the door and Tino breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Lor sat up but felt queasy so she went to lie down again.

"Oh crap" "what are we gonna do?" tino started to panic.

"When your dad and brothers find out thats it, i mean lor i am as good as dead" he clasped her hand and started ranting on about all the places he wanted to visit and sights he wanted so see before he died.

Lor summoned enough strength to sit up on her bed and sat Tino down beside her.

"They wont hurt you" "I wont let them" "You know i can tackle Jake and lloyd easily"

"okay" "But what about Danny?" Tino squeaked.

"Danny is all talk" "besides he wont hurt the father of his own niece or nephew...." this thought made her feel faint again.

"Stay with me Lor" Tino said, getting a glass of water from the bathroom sink. "Quick drink" "No wait, i need some water"

"Tino sit down" Lor sighed, lying on the bed still. He lay beside Lor and the two contemplated the future.....

"One thing is certain" She said. "Dad cannot know"

"Um lor thats gonna be impossible in a few months when..."

"HE CAN'T KNOW" she sternly said again before laying her head back down.

"Oh god im gonna be sick" she raced toward the bathroom.

Tino pulled on his hair.

"Eh gad""Damn you fate" "You cruel bastard" he called.....

_In chapter four_

_**Pregnancy and woes**_

What will Lor's father say? And her brothers??????

Will lors plan to keep them in the dark really work? off course not

Will they keep the baby? Can she still go to school? and what is up with Tish and Carver? Something or nothing

Find out.....


	4. Chapter 4

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

WHY CONTINUE?

I am really using this as practice writing for my real novel which will incorporate teenage pregnancy and friendships etc etc but i better not give too much away...

* * *

**Chapter Four  
_Pregnancy and woes _**

Six months had passed since Lor found out she was pregnant.

Summer time was approaching, the breeze was calm, the water was glistening in the bay as though god himself had sprinkled sparkly dust over the ocean and the trees which once were bron and withered have now regained their full green leaves.

Lor stood at the cemetery where her mother was buried. Standing by the white marble gravestone she placed both hands over her swollen belly, covered by a white silk sundress. Her blonde hair flickered in the gentle wind and one solitary tear drop fell as she spoke.

"Hey Mom"

"Wow you will not believe how much I cry these days" "Its ridiculous" "You know me, i never cry"

"I guess thats the hormones" She sighed and looked to the sky.

"When you were lying in that hospital bed when i was eight you told me you thought God was real"

"Well I don't know about that, but i do know some sort of miracle has happened in these past few months"

"Don't tell anyone this but..." "I really like being pregnant, its so weird you know?" "At first i hated the thought" "You know how hard it is, you did it six times with us and i must say i was surprised i would enjoy being swollen and feeling tired all the time, but its kind of...i dunno mom, its relaxing"

Lor then thought back to the months prior when her brother Danny had found out she was expecting a baby...

"I know you would understand mom, but when Danny found out i was pregnant i really thought that would be it...."

* * *

**Four months earlier**

Tino sat on Lors bed and watched her steadily decline into what was known as the common pregnancy. Lors day mainly consisted of vomiting in the morning's, refusing food from their mosrt favorite of all piazza places and complaining of the heat, despite the cool winter temperatures that had surpassed them.

"Well it was certainly a whirlwind of a christmas" Tino said, patting his girlfriend on the head.

"Whirlwind would be one way to put it" She sighed. "I hate having to pretend i am sick all the time"

"But what else can you do?" Tino said stroking her long blonde hair. "If your dad or brothers find out, thats it I'm history and i wont be able to protect you"

Lor managed a smile and warmly wrapped her arms around Tino. "Nothing will happen to you" "I won't let it"

Just then Carver walked in. "Ah no offense Lor but the state you are in, you could not hurt anyone, well maybe verbally" he said, with a bag of fries in his hand.

"Oh god carver can you eat them somewhere else?" "come back when you've finished" she groaned at the mere smell of the french fried potatoes carver was digesting.

Tish then entered the room and sat beside tino and lor. Two months had passed and her and Carver had been spending a lot of time together since Tino and Lor were practically consumed with this whole pregnancy thing and keeping it under wraps. The only people who knew aside from the four friends were Tino's mother and the food of the worlds lady, she apparently could tell Lor was pregnant when she started feeling nauseous at some greek cuisine the old lady was ranting on about.

"Carver perhaps you better leave" Tish said with a confused smile.

"Ack fine" "But lor you know eating is what i do"

"YES" the three friends all chanted.

"We know"

"Fine, i was just saying" Carver raised his hands in defeat and left the room.

"Ah lor" Tish lowered her voice. "Nothing against your plan and all but wont your father and brothers be a tad suspicious when you start to you know...grow?"

Lor sighed and pressed a cold towel over her forehead.

"Yeah yeah I know" "But i thought i could tell them i have like mono or something"

Tino and Tish both looked at each other. "UH what?"

Lor shook her head, "okay maybe not mono, what about um..." "I got it, a tumor or something"

Tish almost fell off the bed in shock.

"Lor, that is horrible, you cannot fool your family into thinking you have cancer"

Lor bit her bottom lip then started to cry, "oh great here come the tears" she cried aloud.

Tino hugged his girlfriend and tried to calm her.

"It will be okay Lor" Tish said with a warm smile.

"You're dad won't kick you out"

"You can always stay with mom and me" Tino suggested.

This made lor feel a bit better, she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Well okay i guess" "thank you Tino" she said giving him a warm kiss.

Just then carver came in with a scared look on his face.

"Brother alert" "quick hide" he jumped under lors bed, but his brand new shoes stuck out.

Tish rolled her eyes and giggled.

Tish then realized she was giggling at something carver did. "Oh I mean Carver get out of there"

"Only if you help me out, I'm stuck" Carver called from under the double bed.

Tish rolled her eyes while Tino and Lor braced themselves for a visit from not one but three of her brothers.

Danny jake and lloyd were all older than lor and they may not have been the smartest group of males in the bay area but they knew a few things about girlfriends and sexual encounters.

"What's going on?" Danny narrowed his eyes, at Tish who was helping unscramble Carver from under lors bed.

"Carver is just being stupid" Lor sighed and rested her head on the pillow.

"No not that, your friends are always weird" Jake muttered.

"Hey i resent that" Tish growled.

The three elder blonde teenagers ignored the brunette and hovered over Tino.

"Ah hey guys, ah Daniel, and um Jake and er..." "floyd?"

"LLOYD" the twin brother of jake corrected him.

"Uh yeah lloyd hi"

"Lor what the hell is going on?" "You have not been at school for like a full day since i don't know" Danny questioned.

"Yeah and you're always feeling sick" Jaked added.

"And moody" Lloyd remarked with his arms crossed.

Lor did not want to have this discussion right now.

"Come on guys lets go" She said ignoring them. "ill just get changed and...."

"Oh now you don't Lorz" Danny stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"Hey let go" she pulled away but felt faint and landed on the bed.

"What did you do?" Jake yelled.

Tino was in a panic, did he help lor and risk being turned into mincemeat or did he stand still and say nothing like a coward.

"Uh guys i think lor wants to be alone" "so we will just get out of your hair and..."

"Not so fast" Lloyd said, watching Tino with daggers in his eyes.

Carver and Tish decided it was best if they stay in the room, if more than anything to hear the fireworks go off.

"Hey Danny" Jake said, placing his hand on lors forehead. "didn't amber feel sick when she thought she was.....you know pregnant?"

Danny burst out laughing. "Ha yeah but there is now way our lorz is....." "Wait a sec, you have been acting strange" "you can smell everything from a mile away and you are always crying"

Lor interceded, "Having a more acute sense of smell and being sick does not mean i am pregnant" "and so what if i cry?" she started to feel angry and wanted everyone to leave, except tino off course.

"You're aren't pregnant are you lorz?" Danny questioned, looking over at Tino with malice.

Tino gulped and shook his head. "ah ha ha funny thing that" "No way, not lor i mean we haven't even had.."

Lor pressed her hand over Tinos mouth. "Tino shhh"

"Oh my god you two have had sex" Jake screamed.

Lloyd pulled Tino by the scruff of his collar while Tish and Carver tried to restrain him.

"STOP IT" Lor yelled lunging out of bed.

Tino shut his eyes and waited for his life to flash before his eyes.

"Don't touch him" she ordered.

"Lor give us one good reason why we should not tear this bastard who took your innocence apart?" Danny fiercely questioned.

Lor wrapped her arms around Tino and told them she was in love with him.

"Whateva Lor" the three brothers smirked and proceeded to hit him but Carver jumped in.

"Get off my best friend" he growled leaping ontop of Danny, but he was not strong enough and ended up on a pile of Lors trophies she had won for sports in years gone by.

"Now look what you've done" Jake bellowed and went to grab carver. Tish stopped him by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Please don't he has nothing to do with this" her pleading eyes made an impression on the elder of the twins so he sighed and told Carver to get up.

"Oh sweet mercy" Carver mumbled. "Are you alright Carver?" Tish gave him a huge hug, which surprised Lor, but she was too concerned about the events had hand to question what was going on or not going on between her two other best friends.

"Put Tino down" She grunted, using all the strength she had to pull her boyfriend away from Lloyd and Danny's grasp.

"NO" Danny said raising a red faced tino into the air about to smack him in the face.

"STOP IT" "He's the father of my baby" she blurted out.

What else could she say? nothing would stop her three angry brothers from a saturday afternoon beating than a bombshell like that from their little sister.

Silence filled the room. Lors trophies lay scattered over the floor while Carver and Tish stood there spellbound.

* * *

The sun shone in on the late saturday afternoon winters day through lors window, but all she could see was the look on her brothers face as they let Tino go.

He stood beside Lor and held her hand. "I'm not going to let you hurt him, he's going to be a father and I'm gonna.....be...a mom"

"You mean you decided?" Tino said with jubilation.

"Yeah" Lor nodded.

"I ain't going through this pregnancy crap for nothing" "I'm keeping the baby"

Tish clung on to Carvers right arm and tried not to cry while Carver smiled.

Danny, Jake and Lloyd did not say anything for a good five minutes.

"When did this happen?" Danny asked, glaring at Tino.

"Well it was not meant to you see Lor was taking the pill and forgot to take it one week in advance so..."

"I was NOT asking you" Danny growled at Tino, who sheepishly hid behind lor.

"This guy?" Jake pointed in frustration. "You are having a kid to this little weed"

"Hey shut up" Lor retaliated.

"He is not a weed, he is awesome, he's my boyfriend and you gotta get used to that"

Tino felt a gush of love, and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Danny asked Jake and Lloyd to leave the room.

"But why?" "We're gonna have to tell dad and..."

"LEAVE" danny growled "and dont say a word"

He then looked at Carver and Tish who were holding onto each other for dear life.

"Uh we will go too i think" "Its getting er late, il call you" Tish said. "Yeah good luck" Carver added leaving the room as fast as he could.

* * *

Danny observed the room, lor had certainly changed the design. There was perfume on her old dresser where her sports equipment used to be and her clothes were all in the wardrobe instead of scattered across the bedroom floor. She did not wear sneakers anymore and she always looked and dressed nice.

This did not please Danny at all.

"This would not have happened if you had stopped being you Lor" he said quietly.

Lor sat back down on the bed and looked at Tino then over at her brother.

"Stopped being me?" "Do you think i enjoyed smelling like a dead rat and being called a guy?" she rose her voice in anger.

"Well you would not have had that toni thomson all over you and you wouldn't be all knocked up like you are now to this guy"

Lor buried her face in her hands. "all knocked up" she muttered. "It would not have mattered, i wanted to sleep with Tino and nothing was gonna stop me"

She then looked at her boyfriend, who was half terrified and half puzzled as to why Danny was not proceeding to knock him over the head with his baseball bat.

"I like the way i dress" "i like who i am" "I like being liked okay?" Lor answered flatly.

"But you are having a baby Lor" "and keeping it, dad won't stand for it"

Tino decided to speak out and defend lors honor.

"Well now we do not need to tell Mr McQuarrie, right lor?"

She nodded her head and then looked at Danny with pleading eyes.

"Please dont tell him, not yet"

Danny clenched both fists and tried to control his temper.

"Lorz he is gonna find out when you start getting fat"

"Its not getting fat" Lor protested. "And besides, il tell him when the time is right, just let me have a few more weeks"

Tino looked at Danny with the same look of desperation that his girlfriend had.

"Alright fine" "But it will cost ya" he said.

Tino was rather peeved that lors own brother was blackmailing her.

"Hey excuse me" He grunted.

"No tino its okay, what do you want?" lor asked.

"I want your basketball, the one that was signed by the _lakers _in 2004"

Lor nodded her head willingly. "Done"

"And, i want your softball bat, ball and signed uniform" "I can sell it on ebay"

Lor rolled her eyes. "Fine, i should have given it away ages ago anyway" she said, searching for the ball.

"Here take it all, take my old baseball glove and that hoop outside with my name on it, its yours" "All yours"

Danny smiled and nodded.

"I don't need it anyway" she said with watery eyes.

"Lor those things were important to you" Tino said, "Are you sure you just wanna hand them over like that?"

Lor nodded. "I have a baby to think about" "The memories of my past take second place now" she said, handing over her glove and uniform.

"The rest of my things are in the back of the wardrobe, i don't feel well so you can go grab them" she said pulling a blanket over her body.

"Pleasure doing business with ya sis and don't worry" Danny winked. "Your secret is safe, and if anyone in this house or the school says anything about you being...you know, i'll sort them out"

"Thanks, that would be good" Lor yawned, resting her head on the pillow.

Danny then looked over at Tino.

"When she has to drop out of high school, I'll be waiting" Danny threatened.

Tino gulped. "Uh huh"

"Danny no" Lor moaned, "Please"

"Okay fine" He sighed, "but I want barbie momson's cell phone number" he said with a sly grin.

"I dont have it, Carver does" Lor mumbled into her pillow.

"Well get if off of him and give it to me, then I'll leave tino alone, but don't think for one second that i am not really really pissed off Lorz" Danny hissed before leaving the room.

"So that went well" Tino sarcastically muttered.

Lor then started to cry.

"Hey lor dont cry, it could have been a lot worse" Tino wrapped his arms around lor and held her tightly.

"I know, its not that...its its...." "Im going to have to change everything about my life and and...." Lor could not finish her sentence, before she broke down in tears on Tino's shoulder.

"Lor you are not on your own, il help look after our baby okay?" "and if, and i say if, your dad does the worst" (the worst being kicking his daughter out) then you live with mom and me"

"she is kind of happy about being a grandmother, which is really strange, but then again my mom is weird" "I mean the tofu bars and green lentil pancakes are one thing" "But..."

Lor lifted her head up and hushed Tino.

"No Tino your mom is not weird, she is great"

"God even Tish's parents were great" Lor sobbed.

Tino laughed a bit. "Yeah, what did they try to give you?"

"Oh this polish fruit cake" She answered rubbing her eyes.

"Good for baby" Mrs katsufrakus kept saying" "I couldn't really understand what fruit cake had to do with anything but it was nice of her to care"

"ha yeah" Tino nodded. "Oh and Carvers parents were real supportive" he added.

Lor wiped her eyes. "Yeah i know, i mean you'd think they would be all religious and tell me i was going straight to hell" "But they offered to pray with me and stuff it was kinda nice that they were not judging me"

"Yeah or me" Tino added with a guilty sigh.

"Hey lor are you sure your dad will be mad, I mean look at Tish and Carvers parents" "And my mom, she surprised me" "Maybe your dad will surprise you"

Lor looked to the floor and hugged Tino tighter. "No he won't Tino, he hates the idea of me wearing a skirt, how will he be with this?"

"Oh no don't cry its okay i told you we will get through this" Tino slid his left hand over Lors face, to wipe her tears.

"I know a place we can go, just you and me right now"

A small smile then broke across Lors face.

"Yeah?"

Tino nodded, "Yeah"

* * *

**Back at the cemetery **

"So that day we went to the_ crevasse_" "Tino's favorite place in the world since he was like ten or something"

"It was where I took him for his sixteenth birthday" "Just him and me stood their starring at the beauty of nature and all that stuff Tish talks about"

"You know mom?" "she may be right and you might have been too"

"Maybe god is real".....

* * *

**Three months earlier**

Lor had been officially discharged from school of her own accord.

At sixteen the legal leaving age for leaving high school, she had just finished signing all the necessary paper work when Barbie and her two friends came racing up toward her in the corridor.

"So i hear you're dropping out" Barbie questioned, a look of curiosity on her neatly made up face.

"Ah yeah" Lor replied, wearing a dark blue poncho over tight jeans to cover her small belly which had grown slightly into a bump.

"I just don't wanna be here anymore"

Alyssa, barbies dark haired friend nodded her head. "Yeah i hear that, but my mom and dad would freak if they found out i left school"

"Same here" Tania the other one of Barbies followers replied.

"Well my dad does not actually know but...."

Barbie widened her eyes.

"WHAT?"

Lor shrugged. "Its not a big deal" "I can always be an artist or something" she half joked.

"Well thats true, oh or you could be like a model or an actress" alyssa added.

Barbie nudged her with envious eyes, "thats MY dream" she hissed.

"I was just saying" Alyssa replied dejectedly.

"Well i guess its goodbye then" Barbie said with a false hug.

Lor accepted the hug awkwardly, when her three best friends came cruising past.

"Loser alert" Tania scoffed.

"Ah Carver what a joy and Tish" Alyssa groaned.

"So you're still with Tonitini?" Barbie asked, observing the three friends with judgmental eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't i be?" Lor asked.

"No reason, no reason at all" Barbie said with a nasty smirk.

"Oh tell your brother, il be round later tonight okay?"

Lor sighed and nodded her head. "okay bye"

"OMG, i cant believe you hooked up with Danny McQuarrie" Alyssa and Tania's voices trailed off as the three of them walked to class.

"Well he's gonna be in college next year, if he passes" Barbie replied.

* * *

Tino was first to greet lor with a big hug around he waist.

"Hey" She said a little sadly.

Tish opened lors locker and helped her empty it out.

"Oh Lor it must be awful not being able to complete high school" she cried.

"Pfft are you kidding?" "Its the perfect excuse" Carver replied.

"If you ask me, Lor you are one lucky girl"

Tino sighed. "Carver"

Tish observed Lors face.

"Lucky?" "Me?" "the pregnant slut who is going to be cast out by her father when he sees me without this poncho on" Lor ranted, with tears streaming down her face.

Tish shook her head. "Carver why would you say that?"

Tino held lors hand and told her to go to his mothers place.

"I'll see you after school alright?" he said.

Lor nodded and gave him a kiss. "Bye guys, see you later" she said, waving slowly and stepping outside the high school building for one last time.

* * *

"If it was any other circumstance then she'd be lucky, dammit thats what i should have said" Carver muttered to himself while Tish held his hand.

"Don't beat yourself up over it" she said with a smile.

Carver looked back at her and smiled too.

Tino did not think to ask what was going on between his two friends since he was preoccupied with his own girlfriends trouble.

"Ah guys, tell Mrs havenlurst i am sick"

Tino sprinted out the school hoping to catch lor in her veichle.

"Wow, he must really love Lor" Tish said, standing in the corridor, with lors old books in her hands.

"Yeah" Carver added. "I wonder what thats like you know?"

Tish felt heartbroken, "Wonder what that's like?" She seethed.

"Has the past month and a half meant nothing to you?"

Carver was stumped, he was aware that him and Tish were sort of dating, but nothing was official, besides this was his best friend and the only girlfriend in the past two years he had not slept with.

"Well we have not even gotten to second base yet so i thought"....

Tish had tears of anger in her eyes.

"You thought what?" "That love has to mean touching each other and making out?" "Im sorry Carver Descartes that you do not value your religious morals as highly as i do"

Tish stormed off to class while Carver tried to salvage what had been broken between them.

"Hey Tish come on, its not like that" "I said I'd wait until you were ready".......

* * *

Lor was in a bit of daze, driving along the street, when she arrived outside Mrs Tonitini' she felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over her.

Today was the sonogram and Tino's mom had offered to go with as her guardian for moral and emotional support.

When she arrived, Lor took off her poncho and her small bump was visible through her black cotton tee with frills at the end that rested over her jeans.

"You look lovely today" Mrs tonitni remarked when Lor entered the house.

"Would you like some green tea?" "Water?" "Wheatgrass?"

Lor shook her head. "No thanks Mrs Tonitini, I'm not supposed to eat anything before the sonogram anyway"

"thats true, but you do need to drink plenty of fluids so il make you a nice sugar free and additive free drink" she smiled.

"Water it is" replied.

five minutes later, Tino came bursting in through the front door.

"There he is" "My diligent son, always the predictable one"

Tino was preplexed. "Mom how did you know?"

"How did i know you would come home to support your pregnant girlfriends first sonogram?" she replied, pouring a glass of spirulina and banana.

"I had a hunch"

"Tino" Lor bellowed from the living room. She raced toward him and gave him a massive kiss on the lips.

"Im so glad you're here"

"Wow pregnancy agrees with you" Tinos mother remarked.

"I'll say" Tino replied, hugging lor.

"I didn't know if you would come or not" Lor said, feeling a crying spell coming on.

"Hey, did you really think i wouldn't?" he smiled. "Even if" "Remember?"

Lor blinked back tears and hugged her boyfriend again.

"Yeah even if" she blubbered.

"Ah young love" Tinos mother sighed. "To be sixteen again".......

* * *

**At the hospital**

The nurse applied some cool gel to Lors exposed stomach and waited for the midwife to come in.

Tino held onto his girlfriends hand while his mother chatted with the nurse.

"Wow its not everyday we see the father of the child in here" "Especially in the young ones" The nurse lowered her voice.

"Oh well I'm this fathers next of kin so he has an obligation" Mrs tonitini said with a sly wink.

"I see, well its very nice to see" The nurse replied before leaving the room.

when the midwife came in Tino started to feel anxious.

"This is it lor, we are going to see what our baby looks like"

Lor laughed. "T, it will only be a fetus right now"

"Yeah but still, its ours, we made it" Tino felt a speech coming on.

"Oh no you don't" his mother pulled her son by the bed and he then clasped onto his girlfriends hand.

"Now lets see what we have here" The red headed woman said, pressing the device over lors stomach.

"Ah there we are" "A healthy little baby...er.....did you want to know the sex of the child?" She asked.

Tino looked at Lor who then looked at Mrs Tonitini.

"Its up to you two to decide" she replied.

"Im happy either way" Tino said.

"Well I'm not, i wanna know" Lor answered.

this made the midwife laugh. "Hmm you are a feisty one, i wonder if your little boy will take after his mother..."

"BOY?" Tino and Lor gasped.

"oh my god a boy" Lor smiled.

"I wanted a boy well sorta".....

Tino looked at the little life form moving around on the screen.

"wow thats our boy lor" he said, mesmerized.

"Yeah" lor replied, also mesmerized.

"Well looks like I'll have a grandson" tinos mother remarked.

"Oh you have decided to keep the baby?" The midwife asked.

"mm hmm" Lor nodded. "Now that I know its a boy I am gonna teach him all kinds of stuff"

"Oh look he already has his future mapped out" Mrs Tonitni said with a smile.

On the drive home Tino became increasingly anxious, and as well as is mother who picks up on everything, lor could tell he was worrying.

"Tino" She said, on the ride back to her house.

"I have an incredible awareness of emotions" "since being pregnant, i have been able to smell, cry and pick up on things very well, so tell me why you are so scared"

Tino looked out the window.

"Well lor, its just, I'm going to be a dad, and i don't know if I'm ready for that"

Mrs Tonitni interceded.

"You know Tino, it does not get any easier with age"

"You could be twenty five and not feel ready for it" "your father had finished college but i was only finishing high school when we got the news of my pregnancy"

"Thats true" Tino remarked looking at Lor who was trying to be brave for the both of them.

"It will be alright, just like you said" she clasped his hand and smiled.

When they pulled up outside the McQuarrie residence, Tinos mother offered to come in with them while Lor finally told her father, well it was more showing than telling.

"Uh Dad are you home?" Lor called out.

Her father, tall and rugged with ash colored hair came running down the stairs.

"Lor, i thought you would be at school, were you sent home agai...."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw The tonitinis and Lor with a small bump.

"Lor?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

She held onto Tinos left hand, and used her right hand to pat her stomach.

"Dad, "Im..........having a baby"

* * *

TBC

I will go back to the cemetery where lor is talking to her mother once the bombshell has exploded over Lor and her Dad.

Can Tish and Carver work on their feelings for each other? or are they better off as friends?

And what is going to happen with Lor? will she be kicked out or be embraced by her father

I did say i like dramatic stories so the likely hood of that is grim just to warn you


	5. Chapter 5

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

WHY CONTINUE?

Someone PM'd me and asked me that question. In response i told them i do not write for reviews, nor do i write what is popular with pairings and in general animation land. If i like a couple and a cartoon i will write about it. My writing takes me places that are outside of myself, in them i am lost and i enjoy reading a story that i myself have created with some characters who were the base and m own imagination as the topping......

I did not get a PM back :) i think they got the message

i write for me, i write to practice for my novel, i write to entertain myself, in short i write write write and then write some more....

Oh and onto something more personal, i know a bit about sex, hey Im 23 years old, whatcha expect?

* * *

**Chapter Five  
_"I got you"_**

Three months prior to Lors sentimental chat at the cemetery, she finds herself spilling the beans to her dad, the boss of the rather wealthy McQuarrie household.

the look on his face was not pleasant, it was although he had seen his worst nightmare come to life.....

"LOR" he growled. She backed away as did Tino, who clung onto his girlfriends arm for dear life.

"Why?" "How?" "Did Danny's experience with Amber teach you nothing?"

Mrs tonitini went to cut in, when Lor started to speak.

"Dad it is not like that, this wasn't planned" As she spoke, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I knew something was wrong, you were crying and sleeping, giving your things away"

"What?"

Mr McQuarrie nodded his head.

"Yes lor, i know full well you gave your possessions to Danny" "what was that for?" "in return for his silence?"

"I am your father, did you think i would not figure this out"

Tino mumbled something, "well he hadnt up until now"

"What did you say you little..." Tino's mother interceded.

"Please do not speak to my son that way, or look at him as though he were a piece of trash"

"Well what do you expect Ma'am" The blonde male argued.

"He was the one who took my only daughters innocence and now she's..." "Oh god I cant even say it"

"Why?" "Does the thought of little old tom boy lor being knocked up make you sick dad?" Lor hissed.

"Do not even start Lor" "You know damn well how hard your mother and i worked to give u a home, an education and those clothes which i hate you wearing, but did i stop you from parading arounf in them?" "No, did i stop you from drinking on your sixteenth birthday?" "I was all for it" "But this...." "This is beyond my tolerance level Loren"

"Oh god he called you loren" Tino whispered into his very emotionally charged girlfriends ear.

"Oh but its okay for Danny and Jake and Lloyd to have sex with whoever they want" "Its okay for them isnt it dad?"

"They are older than you Lor, they also run no risk of becoming pregnant" when he spoke he could feel his heart tear inside.

"So because I'm a girl, thats the whole reason you wanted me to stay a virgin as long as possible?" Lor questioned with tears in her eyes.

Tino looked at his mother for some moral support. "I think we had better let lor say what she has to say and let her dad explain his feelings okay?" she whispered.

"Feelings?" Mr Mcquarrie bellowed. "My feeling has nothing to do with you being a girl lor" "Its because i knew the second you started..." "Having sex with the first guy who paid you any flicker of attention, that would be it"

"So you're saying Im stupid?" "My own father thinks I'm a dumb ass" she clenched Tino's hand and let the tears of anger flow onto her black dress.

"No lor, i do not think you are stupid" "But you never pay attention, you never pay attention in subjects you dont like" "Why do you think i got so many letters from your teachers?"

"They were still a C" "I still passed them"

"Lor, i could handle that, i told you" "I could even handle you driving around with a learners permit"

Tino and Lor both gasped.

"Oh dear" Mrs tonitni sighed.

"Yes lor i am your father, now i may not have been as clued up as your mother but i know a few things" "And this is unacceptable"

"FINE" Lor screamed. "Kick me out, you'll never see your grandson or me ever again if you do, just know that...dad"

"My what?"

"They are having a little boy" "And yes i urged her to keep the baby, but lor was pretty adamant on that front already" The brunette woman gently added on behalf of her sons girlfriend.

"Well thats all well and good for you isnt it Mrs Tonitni?" "Your son can still go to school, he can go to college" "My daughter has chosen to give up on her life" "No graduation or sports schools for her"

"DAD" She shrieked.

the room went silent....

"I don't want to go to any out of state sports college" "I don't wanna play basket ball professionally or be a softball coach or whatever" "I just wanna be....happy"

Tino clung onto Lors waist and felt the baby kick, given the circumstances he felt it wrong to intercede but it did feel very special.

"This never would have happened if i hadn't let you change your look Lor" her father growled in anger.

"what?" she spat. "I would have grown up sooner or later dad, it just happened to be a few years earlier than you had hoped"

"No Lor, i had never hoped for you to turn into one of those girls" "The type Danny brings home, the type i tell my sons are no good, they dress and look like models but they are nasty naughty influences on my family, and now you have become one yourself, only you went that extra mile and got yourself knocked up in the process"

Lor just shook her head in disbelief at her fathers cruel words while tino held her hand and told her not to cry.

Mrs tonitini felt it time she broke into the conversation, well the argument at hand.

"Forgive me Mr McQuarrie" "But i do think you are being highly irrational and very unfair" "Lor is nothing like those girls you talk about, if she was i would not have allowed my son to date her" "And i know what they have done is not morally right but i taught my boy to be accepting and open, and in this case to take responsibility for his actions"

"Wow" Lor said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"If you choose to throw your only daughter out, then i cannot stop you, what i can do is offer her a place to stay" "With my son who i assure you is a good kid and i know they will be just fine" "I am sorry if you feel differently"

Lor looked at her dad with eyes that were angered, yet tainted with a tinge of sadness and desperation.

"Mom would have understood" She said, thinking of her mother all those years ago. "Why can't you?"

Lors father inhaled a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"You're mother is not here"

"I want you out of the house by the time the boys get home from school" "since you hate sport so much, leave everything you own, except your clothes and necessities and go"

Lor wanted to break down on the carpet floor and burst into tears, but she held her head high in her usual fashion and nodded her head.

"Come on Tino, help me get my things" she led Tino upstairs to gather her clothing and underwear while Mrs Tonitini, went outside to start the car.

"Since you are so supportive about this whole thing, you can take care of the doctors bills, the delivery, the child care costs" Mr McQuarrie smirked, however he was very hurt and did not mean what he said, at the time he did but it was not until later he regretted his decision.

"Its amazing you even had a wife" Tinos mother replied, switching on the ignition.

This left the blonde Californian pretty stunned never the less, he stood up and walked into the house.

"I want the key to the gate, the house and your car"

Tino was shocked, "Uh dont you think thats a bit much?" he dared to ask.

Lor looked at her dad who just glared a million daggers at her boyfriend, when he could have beaten him to a pulp.

"Loren, the keys" He held out his hand, while Lor unzipped her black hand bag.

"Here" she handed over all three keys with tears streaming down her face.

"Bye dad" she only just managed to say.

"Bye loren" he said, with his back to her.

Tino was not impressed but there was nothing he could do except be there for his girlfriend.....

* * *

**At Tino's**

"Well you are going to have to look for a job young man" Mrs Tonitini said while the three of them ate dinner.

Most food was making lor feel ill, but it seemed the only food she could keep down was her boyfriends mothers healthy vegan style cooking.

While she munched away on brown rice with a chick pea and goats cheese sauce a top, Tino groaned.

"Yes i know" "I will look in the papers and online tomorrow"

"Ill do all i can to help you two but I do not have the wealth that your family has Lor"

Lor stopped eating and looked at the brunette woman.

"That's okay, i know that" she smiled. "I'm just so happy you let me stay here"

"Off course i would" "There is no way i would let a pregnant young girl go homeless, especially the mother of my grandson"

"Oh and lor will get a job too" "once you have had the baby right?"

Lor looked at Tino like he was joking. "Uh Tino, i have barely been able to move myself out of bed" "But once the baby is old enough, then yes il get a job"

"Dammit, no more weekends of pizza and pool" Tino grunted.

"The sacrifices we make when a child is involved are heartbreaking" His mother chimed in with a sarcastic smirk.

Lor looked at Tino and held his hand. "I'm so sorry Tino" "If only my father would be good about this, i could have used my college fund for the doctors and hospital bills" "We could look for a house of our own and all that stuff" "but....." tears welled up in lors misty eyes.

"Its okay sweetie" Tinos mom said with a warm hug. "you go and sit down in the living room" "And we'll talk about how we are going to get through this okay?"

Lor nodded and wiped her eyes.

"tino help me clear the table"

Tino, still surprised at lors changing appetite scraped the remainder of whatever it was off the plates and loaded the dishwasher.

"Mom, her family are acting like a pack of jerks" "Seriously" "God, if it was me in that situation..."

His mother interceded. "But its not you dear, its still a mess i'll give you that but i am sure there is way we can manage all of this"

"By this, you mean er, the bills and nurses and such?"

Tino's mother laughed.

"Oh sweet heart, you will soon learn that bills are the least of your worries" "Wait until she has the baby, that is when the real fun begins"

Tino thought long and hard about what his mother said that evening.

When it was time for bed, Lor rested beside Tino in his room, another thing his mother was okay with...

"Lor" He whispered. "Yeah" She mumbled. "I may not be the hunkiest kid on the block" "And I am not a rich guy" "but i can promise you i will be the best father this little boy has ever known" "I mean will ever know" "um no will only know"

Lor yawned and smiled at Tino's muddled up sentence.

"I know you will".

"Hey T" she said, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah"

"You dont think I'm a nasty slut do you?" "You know those type of girls my dad was talking about"

Tino grew cross with this, "Hmph more like yelling about" he hissed.

"The nerve of that guy..."

"Tino?" Lor asked again.

"What?" "Er oh no lor off course not, you're not nasty or slutty" "I wish your father had never opened his mouth"

"So do I" she mumbled as she dozed off to sleep.

Tino kissed her on the forehead before turning over on his side to watch her drift off to sleep.

"I got you" he whispered, "and thats all that matters"

_A place to crash, i got you, no need to ask, i got you  
Just get on the phone, i got you........_

* * *

**Two weekends later**

There was a knock on the gate outside the Mcquarrie residence.

Danny pressed the intercom, "who is it?"

"Uh its Tish, Tish katsufrakus"

There was no reply for a couple of minutes, just then the gate doors opened.

She approached the front door, past the garden with two basket ball hoops and a pool off in the distance.

Holding in a deep breath she rang the door bell.

Harrison, the youngest of the McQuarrie boys answered.

"Hey Tosh" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Uh its Tish, hey harrison" "is your father in?"

"Um wait a sec" Harrison went bounding up the stairs, knocking over his elder brother max, who was the smartest of the bunch and not one for play fights and games.

"Ack would you mind?" the twelve year old groaned.

"Ner ner" Harrison jeered.

Just then Mr McQuarrie came down the stairs.

"I told you Harry, leave your brother alone, he is the smart one" Max felt his dads hand ruffle up his hair, adding to his already interrupted reading time.

"Hello?" He said, looking at Tish who stood there with a lavender sundress on over purple heels.

"Hi there Mr McQuarrie I'm tish"

The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah I know who you are Tish, come in" he offered her a seat inside the living room where two of Lors brothers were playing WWF on playstation.

"Uh the thing is Mr McQuarrie" Tish began, but was interrupted by the sounds of screaming and swearing from the twins.

"you bastard" "What did you press?" "Ima cream you next time" "oh yeah?" the gaming match turned into a real life wrestle, which Tish was most unpleased to winess.

She shut her eyes and looked the other way.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she called out, over the noise of the boisterous brothers.

"Sure" Mr McQuarrie led Tish outside onto the lawn and placed both hands in his cargo short pockets.

"Tish, i know what you are here for"

Tish nodded her head and began to speak but Lors dad cut her off.

"You are going to tell me that I made a mistake, Lor is only 16 she should be living at home with a stable family and so on?"

To his surprise tish shook her head negatively, "ah no sir" "I was actually just going to tell you that while you may be angry with your daughter now, there will come a day" "It may be five years, it may be ten, but one day you will wake up and wonder how your only daughter and her son are doing" "You will want to call her, speak with her and maybe even give her a hug" "you may apologize to her and tell her all sorts of things"

By now all of the brothers aside from Danny who was out with barbie, were eyeing up the conversation on the lawn from their front window.

"The only thing is Mr McQuarrie, by then" "When Lor is a woman and married" "Her little boy will be at school and her husband will be working" "She wont need you"Tish gulped and continued to speak. "She will remember you, but not for any of the good things you have done for her" "she will only remember the day you kicked her out and when you told her she was no longer part of this family" "She visits her Mother's grave alot you know?" "I guess maybe she thinks her Mom would want to know what is going on"

"Mr McQuarrie, she cries alot these days" "We say its cuz she is pregnant but there is more to it than that" "She misses her Mom" "She misses her family" "She even misses you"

"So before I leave I just want to let you know, that Lor is doing okay" "They are scraping as much money as they can and Ill do my bit to help my best friends out"  
"But it wont be long, even now i see it in her eyes, that look of disgust that only comes from being rejected by someone you love" "she will take that memory and when the day arrives when you knock on her door and tell her you miss her" "She will say she has no father" "And it will be too late"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this saturday morning" Tish ended her talk with a brief apology then walked out of the residence leaving a stunned and speechless MrMcQuarrie standing still on the pavement......

* * *

**Two months later**

Tish and carver played pool at the local spot, while Tino and Lor prepared to kick their butts. Well Lor was the pool playing champ, she would win for sure.

Carver had been kind enough to pay for the two of them since Tino was saving all he had and given the fact lor had nothing and often felt to ill to go out, it was a rarity to see the friends out enjoying the beginning of the summer holiday.

Lor was really starting to show. Her nice deep blue satin dress slipped over her bump quite nicely. She still maintained nice hair and make up and Tino was ever anxious, awaiting the day of the birth which would be sometime next month.

Lor managed to just lean over enough so she could position herself in view of the remaining balls reading to be knocked into their sockets. With a flick of her hair and nudge of the pool cue, she sank the last two balls and ended the game.

"Dammit" Carver pouted. Tish grabbed him by the waist and told him it was okay to lose sometimes.

"Sometimes?" "even when she's eight months pregnant lor still beats us at pool"

Lor smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "what can i say?" "I'm the mistress of the pool table"

Tino wrapped his arms around Lors chest. "I love how big your boobs have gotten" He whispered.

Lor blushed and kissed his neck. "Do you now?"

Carver and Tish watched the make out session with little queasiness, you see in the past few months Carver and Tish had settled their differences, which meant Carver came over to Tish's house one rainy night with a box of her favorite polish chocolates which he searched everywhere for and apologized. This ended with a very forgiving kiss from Tish. So Tish and Carver were an item, sort of...

Tino and Lor were very happy for their two friends, however Lors mind had been very preoccupied with finding money to cope with raising a baby and tino had not been able to find a job, but he had improved his studies at school and with senior year around the corner, the 16 year olds looked towards their 17th birthdays with eagerness and worries.

Lor had already turned seventeen, but did not want a fuss made. For one thing she could not afford a birthday party, and the second was that most food was still making her feel rather ill, except for Mrs tonitini's vegan style cuisine which lor could not get enough of.

"I still dont get how you can eat that green slime" Tino said on the way to their favorite pizza place.

"I dont know how you guys can eat that oily crap" she muttered, pointing to the pizzeria.

"Ah lor, i know that you are not really yourself, cuz you are pregnant, but once that baby comes you will see the light again and be all over that delicious cheesy goodness" Carver grinned.

"Eww stop it carv"

"Has your morning sickness stopped?" Tish asked, while the two guys ordered.

Lor nodded but the smell of the fast food was very overbearing for her.

"Yeah its gone, but the nausea sure hasn't"

Just then her cell phone rang, perplexed lor took the call in the bathroom.

"thats odd" she said.

"Ill be back in five, im just gonna get away from the smell" she said pressing the talk button on her phone.

Tish too wondered who it was calling Lor. "It can't be Tinos mom" "She knows we are here" and it wont be barbie or her brothers"

A smile then broke across the brunettes face.

"Ah perhaps that little chat i had with her father got through to him"....

Tino and Carver placed three glasses of root beer and one iced tea on the table.

"Uh tish?" "you okay?" Carver asked.

"Um yeah im fine, lor is answering the phone" She beamed.

Tino looked at Carver oddly.

"Oh she does this, you know tish" Carver explained. "Now where is my pizza at?"

* * *

_meanwhile in the bathroom_

"Hello"

"Hey lor"

"Dad?"

"Yeah its me" "Loren, i am well i want you to come back home" "I thought about what your mother would want and its not this" "You're my baby girl, i cant have you living on nothing" "If you want to raise the baby thats fine, i...i just think you might need some help, you know financially and i thought you might want to come over and talk about it"

Lor could feel tears start to form in her eyes again.

"Lor?"

"Uh yeah dad I'm here" "Yes i would like that"

"Great, where are you?" "Danny will pick you up"

"Um dad?" "Can Tino come too?"

A loud sigh was heard over the phone.

"Yes, bring all three of those friends of yours" "Il send danny"

"Oh and lor, i...love you"

"Love you too" Lor wept as she closed her phone.

"Uh guys, that was my dad" "He wants to see me"

Carver dropped the pizza he was eating and tish nearly lost her ice tea...

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, danny is gonna pick us all up here, he said you can all come round"

"So what does this mean?" Tino asked.

"I dont know" she replied, "but he wants me to move back home"

* * *

Danny was relatively pleasant on the car ride back to lors house.

Lor sat in the front seat holding her stomach. "Wow, you're huge lorz"

"Doh" she joked. "Im having the baby next month"

"Oh shit really?"

Tino sighed, "Yes" "and...."

Danny then interrupted.

"You know lor, dad was feeling rotten about what he did, then tish came over and said something and...."

"Wait a sec" Lor narrowed her eyes at Tish who tried to cover her face in the backseat behind Carver.

"Im as lost as you are" He said.

Tino looked at Tish with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Fine, alright i may have gone round to your dads lor" "I might have told him some things and tried to make him realize how important family is and that you are his only daughter and one day you could...."

"okay okay we get it" Lor stopped tish talking then turned around and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"Anything for a friend" Tish replied.

* * *

**At the house**

Lors four other brothers came crowding around her and patted her on the stomach.

"Woah" "does he kick much?" "do you think he'll be a soccer player?"

Lor grinned and nodded her head.

"He kicks constantly and yeah i hope so" "soccer is in the blood" she said, looking up at her father.

"Loren" He opened his arms to her.

"Hi Dad" she wept, giving him a huge emotional hug.

"I'm sorry Lor" "for what i said, let me make it up to you"

Lor wiped her eyes and asked if her friends could stay over while they discussed the future plans.

Lors brothers hovered around and asked if anyone has been hassling her.

"We told you we'd knock em out" Jake said.

"Oh has anyone been callin u names?" Lloyd asked.

"No im okay" Lor replied.

Tino then spoke up. "Um well lor there was that one guy that called out MILF" "when we were in the mall" "you know last saturday?"

Lor laughed "oh yeah" again she shrugged and said "what can i say?"

"I'll kill that bastard, what did he look like" Danny went racing to the front door.

Tino sat beside lor and held her hand. "It doesn't matter" Lor said. "I did not see his face"

The other three brothers clenched their fists.

"Well we are gonna take u out lor and when we do, if any guy says anything like that they better pray they survive"

Lor rolled her eyes but smiled at her brothers protectiveness.

"Wait a minute?" "Take me out?" where?"

The boys sheepishly responded. "Well we wanna look for baby clothes" "He is gonna be our nephew, we cant have him dressing like some pansy assed fruit"

The brothers all looked at Tino and Mr McQuarrie laughed. "Or that guy" they said pointing to carver. Carver huffed, "pfft, no style no brain" he said smugly.

"What was that?"

"OKAY" Lor interceded. "Um can you guys leave for a sec i would like to talk to dad"

"Fine but dont you touch her tonitini, not in this house" Jake warned.

"fine fine just go" Lor said.

When the brothers had retreated for the night, or gone out or whatever, Lor and her father talked about the baby and living arrangements.

"Lor would you consider coming home i mean until the baby is born?"

Lor pondered her fathers question. "Yeah i would love to come home" "but i don't wanna hurt tino"

Tino clasped her hand. "Mom would understand" he said, "i only live a few minutes away"

"Try forty five of them" Carver added.

Tino rolled his eyes, "Thanks man"

"what, i was just saying"

Lor then had a brilliant idea, but she was unsure how her dad would feel about it.

"Well Tinos mom was so great to me, and you know i love tino alot" "So would he be able to stay with us too?"

"That is asking an awful lot lor" His dad replied. "I mean i am happy to pay for the delivery and all the hospital costs and you can even use your college fund to get an apartment when you're 18" "but Tino living here, until you're legally old enough to be.....you know?" "I dont know"....

Lor looked at Tino_. "Oh dear god fate has foiled us again_" he thought to himself._ "It wont be so bad I guess, we get an apartment in a year"_

"Dad" lor clasped her fathers hands. "I love you" "I also love Tino" "Nothing is going to happen that hasn't already between us" "And believe me i do not plan to get pregnant again"

Lors father scracthed his head for second, in thought.

"Well there is that guest bedroom" "But what about the baby?" "Where will he sleep?"

Lor was quick to come up with a solution to this dilemma.

"The baby will be in my room" "We can get him a crib and il put baby toys and posters and all that in there"

"And il make him a mobile" "to hang from the crib" Tish added, with tears of joy.

"Yeah and i can teach him how to eat like a pro" Carver added.

Lor starred at him blankly. "Carv, he wont be able to eat real food until he is like six months old"

Her father looked impressed. "how did you know that?" he asked.

"I got some first time mom books from the library" she replied. "Tino has one as well"

Tino nodded his head while He sat their contemplating what he would say to his mother.....

"How would i tell her that i'm moving out?" he asked lor.

She looked into his eyes, those eyes that had him enchanted from the very beginning.

She gave him a sweet soft kiss and told him "You'll figure something out"

In that kiss was a promise, a promise from lor to Tino that the moment they were alone, she would give into his desires and let him have his way with her......

There was also the fact that Tino was head over heels for lor mcQuarrie.

"Looks like i am moving in" he said.

Tish clapped her hands while Carver smiled.

* * *

**The next saturday**

While Tino went to face the music and tell his mother that he was moving out under a set of very weird circumstances, Lor and her brothers as promised took her out shopping for baby clothes.

"I never thought i would see the day" She exclaimed, patting her stomach while Jake and Lloyd stood either side of her.

"See what?" Danny asked, walking into a baby boutique.

"The day when my brothers, the McQuarrie boys would go shopping for baby clothes" she replied, picking up a little pair of blue booties.

Lor always made sure she looked nice, so this was another excuse for her brothers to be there while she shopped, incase any horny adolescent had his eye on the soon to be mother.

Lor did look cute, she wore a red dress that rested above her knees and covered her swollen belly, underneath she wore red boots that went up past her shin. It was a hot day so she had no jacket or coat, leaving her ever growing cleavage exposed under the dress which she accompanied with rose red lipstick.

"Ha look at this one" Danny picked up a baby suit that said "I AM A BOOBS MAN"

Lor laughed and took it out of Danny's hands. "Oh god this is great" "Im getting it"

"What will your boyfriend think though lorz?" Llyod asked, while flicking through some baby boy jumpsuits.

Lor held the suit in her hands. "He will love it" "If he doesn't who cares?" "Im the one having the baby, i choose"

"Okay then" Max replied, looking at some children's stories. "Oh max you nerd, what are you looking at?"

"Hey its crucial for a babys development that they are stimulated with words and music in the form of..."

"Shut up" Danny hit his little brother over the head.

"Hey wait, that might be true" Lor waddled over to where max was.

"Hmmm, maybe we should get it, dont want the baby to be a dumb ass"

"Yeah like him" Max said pointing to danny.

"Its a good thing he didn't hear you" Lor smirked, while she held the book and clothing in her hands.

On the way out of the store, lor carried a full bag of baby clothing including three sets of booties and one book. Danny carried another bag full of new clothes for the baby for when he got a bit older.

On the way down the escalator a guy from bahia bay high school yelled out "LOR MCQUARRIE IS A TOTAL MILF"

"Who the hell was that?" Jake roared, pushing past everyone on the escalator, lloyd followed suit as did harrison.

"You're dead you little son of a bitch"

Lor only laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys"

Danny then said the reason he did not go charging after the horny little toad who yelled out _milf_ was because he was trying to be more gentle and chivalrous for barbie.

"Barbie was ranting on about children" "Im like hell no, my sister is pregnant thats enough" "but she still wants me to stop pounding every guy that wolf whistles at her"

Lor stepped off the escalator while max read a book he had purchased. "Well danny you are kind of OTT" "I mean look how you are i mean _were _with me?"

"Yeah well I guess Tino aint that bad" he said. "But IF he ever even thinks of hurting you" his eyes flared up with anger at the mere thought...

Lor held one hand out in front of her brothers face. "Danny, you do not need to be worried"  
"He's the one who's worried I'm going to leave him" "You just...er concentrate on making barbie happy"

Danny adjusted his shirt and proudly stepped out into the car park.

"Okay fine" "But lorz"

She sighed. "Yes Danny"

"Dont leave Tino, he is a good guy you know?"

Lors jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Did you just approve of my boyfriend?"

"Shh, dont tell anyone i said that" "but yeah i dont mind the kid" "He is alright" "that carver on the other hand..."

"Hey" Lor warned. "Carver is my friend"

"As long as he doesn't try to get into your pants lorz"

Lor laughed. "Ewww stop it" she said, getting into the front seat.

"Hey why does lor get to sit in front?"

"Because I'm pregnant and I'm the only girl in the family"

"And I'm driving" Danny added. "So the rest of you can shut it"

And off the McQuarries siblings went back to their large abode.

* * *

**That evening**

Tish, Carver and Lor waited for Tino outside the arts centre movie complex.

Tish had been wanting to see _"Winter in moscow_" for weeks now, and tonight was its final showing, even though he hated movies that weren't in english, Carver was falling for tish pretty hard and wanted to see her happy. This also meant he could load up on butterscotch popcorn, chocolate flavored peanuts and two chilli cheese dogs.

"Ah Carv, get that crap away from me" Lor moaned, as Carver waited outside the theatre doors, the food in his hands, the smells were wafting over to where Lor was standing.

"Its not my fault you no longer appreciate good honest food" Carver replied, with a mouthful of chilli dog.

Tish came over holding two drinks, one was a suburban iced tea, the other a blue ice slurpy extra large, for carver.

"So how did the shopping go?" Tish asked, sipping on her iced tea.

"Good" Lor nodded. "Oh funny too, i got called a MILF again by some guy so my brothers went ape and started chasing after him.."

This made carver laugh. Tish sounded horrified, "oh well good on them for protecting your honor" "honestly" She held one hand to her heart.

"The degradation of society these days"

Lor shrugged. "Hey its a compliment really" "If i am hot as a pregnant chick, then il be hotter after the bub comes along" She exclaimed.

Carver looked at Tish, "see there you have it" "I have taught her well"

Tish scrunched up her nose.

"You didn't teach her anything"

"Yeah carv, Tish is right" Lor added.

The movie was about to start so tish and carver went in, while Lor continued to wait for Tino to arrive. She was a little unsure how her boyfriend would be feeling.

"Oh god please let him be okay" "let his mom be good with this"

Just then Tino arrived with a long black coat on.

"Tino" She waved. He came up and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous" he replied.

The pair held hands and entered the cinema.

"I got your ticket" "and dad said you can move your stuff in tomorrow, that is if your mom is......okay?" Lor winced.

Tino removed his coat and placed both his hands on Lors stomach. "She was surprisingly fine about the whole thing" "but she is speaking to your dad first"

Lor breathed in a sigh of relief.

"They did not exactly leave on the best of terms"

Lor cringed, "Oh yeah, dammit my dad messed up there"

"Yeah he did, but its not your fault" Tino said, leaning up against her like a cat.

"Anyway lets try to figure out this winter russia movie thing" "then we can talk about it" he said.

"Good" lor replied. "Cuz i brought some awesome clothes for our boy" "oh and the funniest thing happened"

As they took their seats someone from behind them whispered loudly "MILF"

Tino jumped out of his seat to see who it was. "Who said that, where are you?"

Carver laughed. "Thats what happened at the mall right lor?" "funny huh?"

"FUNNY?" Tino screeched, Lor pulled Tino back into his seat.

"Its okay" "sheesh you're as bad as my brothers"

"Well i hoped they killed the guy who said that" Tino grunted.

"Oh tino dont be sad" She whispered into his ear.

"This MILF is all yours"

"Oh yeah" Tino grinned, "hey after the movie how about we sneak into the bathroom and..."

Lor nodded, "oh God i thought you'd never ask, do you know how much I have been wanting sex from you?"

"Really" Tino whispered.

"Yes" Lor added, "I thought it was just hormones at first" "You know when we were at your moms and she was out" "The sex was phenomenal"

Tino smiled proudly. "Well thank you"

Lor continued to speak, whispering into his ear so Tish did not hear them.

"But its like the bigger I get, the more I need sex"

"Wow you really are a _Milf_" Tino joked playfully stroking her breasts.

"I love these new and improved boobs by the way"

Lor laughed, "shhh" "Wait until we get to the bathroom" "Tish will throw a fit"

"You guys" Tish seethed, "please watch the film, then you can do whatever you like"

Carver gave lor and tino a sly wink. "If I'm lucky i might get some too" he said.

Tish looked at him blankly and said "not until college"

Carver slumped into his seat and pouted, "the things we do for love"....

As the opening credits faded, the movie began and the subtitles came on.

Tino kept trying to cop a feel of his girlfriends breasts, to which he would get a slapped hand and a "not yet"

It seemed to be all Tino could think about until about thirty minutes into the movie, Lor became restless.

She looked around the theatre then at Tino who looked back at her.

"Now" she mouthed.

Tino pointed to himself and asked "Now?"

"I cant hold on any longer, lets do it"

Tish looked over and could see Lor was restless.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um, no my stomach is hurting, im gonna go get some air" Lor said.

"Im going to stay with her" "see if she needs anything" Tino added following behind her.

Tish nodded. "good idea" "let me know if anything happens"

The time before Lor had the baby was vast approaching and tish knew at any moment this could be it.

Carver smiled to himself, he knew exactly what they were doing....and it was not going for some air

* * *

Lor thrust Tino against the ladies bathroom wall and kissed him ferociously. Tino inturn got stuck in by unzipping her read dress and removing her black bra.

They continued to embrace each other with heavy petting and firm gropes when Lor was placed against the wall.

"Do it" She demanded, in a fierce sweat.

"Yes ma'am" Tino replied, jumping in.

They locked one of the cubicles and proceeded to make love with a crash and a bang. God only knows what the patrons of the theatre heard when they went in to the bathroom.....

Afterward, Tino cupped lors face and kissed her cheeks, her eyes and her mouth.

"You are the best" "I love you"

Lor grabbed Tinos waist and rested her head on his neck, "So are you" she panted.

"Can you help me zip up my dress"she asked with a wink.

"Yeah course" tino replied, placing her bra back on....

All of a sudden Lor felt a jolt in her stomach like someone had jabbed her.

"Ahh" she screamed.

"Ah" Tino yelped, "what happened" "what did i do?"

Lor leaned over the toilet while Tino zipped her red dress up her back.

"ahh" "It really hurts" "like these pains keep coming" "they stop then they start again"

"Oh god oh god" Tino panted, placing his clothes back on he ran into the theatre and told Tish and Carver what was happening.

"She's going into labor Tino" "Quickly, call the ambulance, ill call your mom" "Carver call the McQuarries"

"What?" "ME?" "They hate me".

Tish was flustered and told him to "DO IT"

While the three friends dialed numbers, Lor called out in pain.

"TINO" "TINO"

"Ah Lor" He remembered and raced back into the bathroom.

"UH lor, tish said you're in labor" "Has your water broke....oh there it is"

"Yes yes, i know and there's water everywhere and I..I...Ahhh"

"Stay with me" She bellowed.

Tino clasped her free hand, "Off course Lor"

"I got you"......

* * *

Long chapter right?

okay next time

Lor goes into labor with all her friends present

What will they name the little baby?


	6. Chapter 6

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

A/N

Tish Katsufrakus

Tino Tonitini

Carver Descartes

Lor McQuarrie

Tinos mother, Mrs Tonitini

Lors dad Mr McQuarrie

Tishs parents Mr and Mrs Katsufrakus

Carvers Mom and Dad Mr and Mrs Descartes

Carvers little sister, (named made up) Gracie

Lors brothers (Names changed) Danny, Lloyd, Jake, Max and Harrison, in this story she has five brothers, all over protective even though two are younger than her

So its basically my own take on these characters who still live for the weekend.

WHY CONTINUE?

Someone PM'd me and asked me that question. In response i told them i do not write for reviews, nor do i write what is popular with pairings and in general animation land. If i like a couple and a cartoon i will write about it. My writing takes me places that are outside of myself, in them i am lost and i enjoy reading a story that i myself have created with some characters who were the base and m own imagination as the topping......

I did not get a PM back :) i think they got the message

i write for me, i write to practice for my novel, i write to entertain myself, in short i write write write and then write some more....

Oh and onto something more personal, i know a bit about sex, hey Im 23 years old, whatcha expect?

* * *

**Chapter Six Part one  
_Lors labor_**

There was a mad rush to the hospital, with Lor screaming all the way and Tino rambing incessantly in the ambulance beside his hysterical girlfriend.

"Oh god, oh god what have we done" "what are we gonna do?" "ah i ah ah ah" Tino panted, clutching his girlfriends hand.

"Ahh, just get this thing outta me" She bellowed.

The paramedic assured her that she was not fully dilated yet and if the pain got to intense, the doctor at the hospital would administer an epidural.

"I want the drugs, now, gimme the drugs" Lor screamed.

"Yeah give her the drugs" Tino yelled, in a hazy state.

Tish and Carver went in the car with Mrs Tonitni, who despite all the madness, remained calm and ever so collected as she always did.

"Wow this is really it" "Our lor is having a baby" Tish said, with weepy eyes.

Carver held on to her hand in the back seat. "I know" "But just think, we will be aunty tish and uncle carver" he smiled.

"Well technically not but that would be nice" "Id like a nephew" Tish pondered the many responsibilities while Mrs tonitini sipped on a strong coffee, something she had given up many moons ago, but given the circumstances it was only fair.

"I hope my son knows what he is in for" The brunette woman sighed, as they entered the bahia bay hospital.

**At the hospital**

The McQuarrie brothers, tish, carver, Mrs tonitini and Lors dad hovered around a very distressed lor who was calling out for drugs.

Just then the midwife arrived, "woah, there are way too many people in here"

She tried to move the brothers out, but they glared at Tino, who was looking pretty pale.

"This is all his fault" Danny growled. "Dont you EVER touch our sister again" Jake warned.

Mrs tonitini held her son and rolled her eyes.

"Okay boys i think you had better leave" Lors dad said.

"But dad, we need to make sure lor is..."

"NOW" he roared.

"okay fine" the five brothers walked out, while glaring at tino and pointing to him.

"I want tish and carv to stay" Lor panted.

tino clasped her hand, while her father held onto the other.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"YES, you guys are my closest friends and ahhhhh" she screamed as another contraction hit.

Tish felt tears well up in her eyes. She sat beside lor and told her everything would be okay.

Carver was freaking out a little bit but decided that his pal tino was alot more scared than him so he tried to remain calm.

"It will be fine" he said aloud.

"Ahh shut up" Everyone shut up" Lor growled.

Mrs tonitini informed carver it was just the labor pains talking.

"DAD" lor yelled. Mr McQuarried leaned in beside his daughter.

"yeah lorz?"

"I'm I..."Im Sorry...." "Agghh"

He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Its okay" "I forgive you" "And you know what?" "I bet mom is looking down on your right now" he said with warm smile.

Tish then started to cry, "Oh this is so beautiful" she whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" Tino panted in anxiety, "Well im freaking out here" "Lor could die, its all gonna end, this is it, fate has cast a dark shadow over lor and me"

"SHHH" The midwife scorned. "You need to be there for your girlfriend"

Mrs tonitini informed the red headed practitioner that her son could be a little over dramatic at times.

"Well we need everyone to remain calm" "Im going to get the doctor in charge to administer the epidural"

"Ahh finally" Lor bellowed.

"Ah can i have some?" Tino asked, petrified.

"No" Mrs tonitini said. "Hold lors hand" "You need to be a man"

Tino took this advice and kissed lor on the face, "Im here, remember?" "I got you"

Lor felt the epidural start to kick in and a small smile broke across her face.

"Ah yeah" "Tino i..." "Im feeling like i wanna go home" "do you wanna go home with me?"

"Oh dear" Mrs tonitini sighed.

"Ah the drug has kicked in" Tish gasped.

"i like this kind of lor" Carver said with a small grin.

"Yeah i like me too, now come on lets go"

She went to sit up but Her father placed her head in his hands.

"Lorz, sweetie, you are having a baby, you need to push okay?"

"A baby?" "Wha?" She looked at Tino who whispered something in her ear.

This made lor giggle hysterically, "We did didn't we?" she replied, slurry as she spoke.

"Okay darling i need you to push for me" The midwife said.

"Okay but i cant feel my insides" Lor said clutching onto her stomach.

"Thats perfectly normal, now please push for me"

Tino reminded her that he loved her no matter what. "Even if" He said with a smile.

Lor nodded her head, while sweat dripped from her face, and her blonde hair stuck to her cheeks.

"come on one more"

"Ahh" she yelped.

All of sudden the baby started to crown.

"Holy crap, thats not our baby is it?" Tino said looking at the giant head.

Lor rolled her head onto tinos side of the bed.

"What, whats wrong?" she asked.

Tinos mother scalded him. "dont say things like that, this is your son"

"I'm sorry" "Its just so weird, i thought..."

Before he could answer, the baby was out and lor had pushed her last....

There was a loud cry...

"Its a boy"

Lor flopped down onto the bed.

"Not that hard" She said with a tired smile.

Tish and Carver almost fell over.

"Not that hard?" they chanted.

"Shhh" Tino said. He was first to hold the baby in his arms, wrapped in a towel.

"Would you like to cut the chord?" The midwife asked.

He looked at lor who was half asleep on the bed.

"Go ahead" "I got you" she smiled.

The rest of the people in the room had no idea what that meant, but Tino did, it was their code of love....

Tino cut the chord and Mrs Tonitini took her digital camera out.

"I have to take a picture of my grandson" she said with Tino holding the little blue eyed baby tightly.

The feeling of newborn baby in his arms was euphoric, he could not believe that he could have created something so magnificent.

Lors father kissed his daughter again and told her she had done well. "He's awesome lor, big blue eyes just like yours"

"ah thats good" Lor said closing her eyes.

"The epidural will leave her feeling pretty tired" "I suggest we leave the mother and father alone"

Tish and Carver cooed over the new born before exiting the room while Lors dad told his daughter he would be back soon.

Mrs tonitini wanted a picture of lor holding the baby, so she said she would be back when lor was coherent and awake.

"Love you" She said kissing the newborn on the head.

Lors brothers all waited outside to hear the news.

"YEAH" the four roared while Max smiled. "Good for lor" he exclaimed.

"Good for us" "This is our nephew"

Tish and Carver held hands and sat outside in the waiting room.

"This whole experience has made me realize that life is short" she said. "And very precious"

Carver whispered, "does this mean?"

Tish looked at him with an arched brow. "How about when I'm eighteen?"

"I can do that" He said planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Tino sat nursing his new son and talking to him about the world, the bay and his mom.

"She's awesome" "You know little buddy I, personally thought she was too good for me?" "You know out of my league?"

"But she saw something in me, that i obviously couldn't see" "And here you are" "with me"  
"I'm gonna make sure you are looked after, lor and me will defy what fate has thrown us and be the besty damn parents that bahia has ever seen"

Lors eyes flickered open.

"Tino?" "What are you telling our son?" she asked holding her hand out to him.

"Oh you know, just how great we are, well you, you're great"

Lor smiled and Tino passed the baby over to her.

"Wow this is like surreal" she said, holding the little boy in her arms.

His big blue eyes looked up at her. "Hey there" she smiled.

"He is real cute" "My mom would love him" she said with a small tear dropping from her eye.

Tino sat on the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Well now you're a mom, and you're gonna be great" he warmly said.

"Oh mom wants the first photo of you holding him, can she come in?"

lor nodded and caressed her son.

"I guess i better feed him, not that i have any idea how to feed and change him" "Ah what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Fear not my lady" "I have been told that we can take a class in this sort of thing"

"And the feeding thing, well mom says it comes naturally, you will pick it up like a pro" "You're a pro at everything else"

Lor smiled. While Mrs Tonitini came in and took a shot of lor holding her little boy.

"I guess my brothers will wanna see their future soccer star nephew" she grinned.

"Oh soccer is it?" Tino winked. "What about comic genius or mathematician"

Lor starred blankly at Tino. "He has McQuarrie blood in him" "that gene will combat any geeky career paths sorry T"

Tino sighed and sat beside his girlfriend.

"I love you" he said, stroking his sons dark strands of hair.

"You too" She said, kissing him.

* * *

the next day...

"So have you decided on a name?" Tish asked.

Lor and Tino looked at each other then smiled.

Her brothers were also curious to know, "I hope its a cool name like Dax or Zane or something"

"Uh no Llyod" Lor shook her head.

"We have decided to name him T.J" she said looking at her boyfriend.

Mrs Tonitni started to weep. "Really?"

The brothers faces drooped. "Really?" they groaned.

"Yes, Tino junior" she replied.

"It suits him" "and we both like it" she kissed little T.J on the head and handed him over to Tish who was the most eager to hold him.

"Ah hello" "I'm your aunty tish, well sort of"

Lor and Tino observed the way Tish chatted to the baby while Carver wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think they'll have one of their own?" Tino asked.

"Not for like twenty years" Lor replied.

Her father laughed.

"By the way Tino what did you whisper to lor?" Carver asked.

Lor bit her lip, "uh i dont think you guys wanna hear it, it pisses my brothers off"

Her brothers who had mellowed when they saw the baby looking up at them, said "go on tell us"

"I called her the prettiest Milf ever"

Mrs Tonitini and Mr McQuarrie sighed while tish and lors brothers looked mortified.

"Oh you are DEAD Tonitni" Danny growled

Lor just laughed. Tino was not so sure if he meant it until danny came over to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Na you're alright" he said.

"did you see that lor?" "are you seeing this?" "Your brother approves" tino was ranting in a trance.

Lor smiled and held Tino's hand. "See?"

* * *

**Part two**

_Two years later_

The afternoon sun shone in on the boulevard in Los Angeles where Tino and Lor now resided.

Tino was studying graphic design he still held onto his dream of becoming a successful comic book author, while Lor completed her high school diploma.

As her nineteenth birthday approached that autumn afternoon, she contemplated the events that led her to where she was now...

She remembered the farewell party both Tino and Lor had when they were eighteen and Tino had been accepted into Design school in L.A

Tish and Carver were also in college, Tish was studying English, literature and medieval history, and was in her second year at an _Ivy league college _which meant she was out of state so her and Carver would meet up at UCLA as much as they could, where Carver studied sports management and nutrition and off course in his spare time he drew different types of shoes as he wanted to manage a shoe store one day with his own patented brand of shoe, that would sell worldwide.

Lor had taken up surfing to lose the baby weight when they moved to los angeles and had toned up quite nicely, while Tino worked out at the college gym much to lors pleasure.

Lor typed away on her portable lap top while T.J ran around the apartment building. "I think thats it" "Yes finished"

Tino junior came up to her and sat beside his mom. "Mommy what do you be doing?"

"Well T.J I'm finishing my high school degree and this is the last part" she informed her son.

"Oh" The little blonde haired boy nodded his head and then crinkled his face.

"Mommy can we go to the beach?"

Lor looked at her sun with a sly grin. "When daddy comes home"

"Yay" Tino junior clapped his hands and continued to run around the building pretending he was a super hero.

"Actually, why dont we go pick daddy up from school?" she said, closing her lap top.

"Yeah daddy, lets go now mommy"

"Okay let me get your things first"

While lor sorted through some clothes and a bag of diapers for her two year old son, she found the old baby clothes, in particular the one that read

_"Im a boobs man"_ and _"Soccer star in training"_

Lor had a small moment of nostalgia before her hyper little son distracted her.

"Lets go mommy"

* * *

When they arrived outside the design school, lor pushed tino junior in his stroller.

She wore a rainbow colored bikini top and blue denim shorts.

Her hair was shorter, just above her shoulders, and she wore a long necklace with a love heart that had Tino on one side, and TJ on the other.

Tino stepped out of the school and saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Hey daddy" She said with a wink.

"MILF" someone yelled out from the carpark.

"Agh" "i cannot escape it" Tino yelled.

Lor just laughed and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"I already told you, Im yours" "You got me remember?"

Tino smiled at this then bent down to give his son a kiss.

"Daddy, we going to beach now" Tino junior excitedly remarked.

"Are we?" "cool" he said. He then gave his son a picture of one of the super heroes he had been working on.

"What do you think little T?" "is it good?"

T.J nodded. "Ya ya"

"How is my lovely lady this afternoon?" He said wrapping his arms around lor

"She is good daddy" Tino Junior answered.

"Well thats good then isnt it?"

"Ha" "Yeah i sent my final essay away so il know if get my degree in a couple of weeks" she said, as they went into the car.

"Well done" "Next stop soccer mom" "and coach all in one?"

Lor sighed and smiled while she let Tino drive.

"Yeah i hope so" "coaching soccer with my son would be great"

Tino pulled up outside one of the lovely beaches of Los Angeles and watched the sun set over the sea.....

"Well before you do anything Lor McQuarrie i have something to ask you"

Lor picked up T.J and raised her eye brow. "Oh yeah Mr Tonitini and whats that?"

"Okay deep breaths" he inhaled.

T.J wondered what his dad was doing.

"Daddy you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah T I'm fine i just have to ask mommy something"

"Granddad says you need to make her honest"

Lor covered her face and let T.J play on the beach, "You go play sweetie" "Il be watching you"

Tino asked what that meant. "My dad meant honest woman as in marriage but you know we have years ahead of us and..."

Tino pressed his finger on lors lips. "Well funny you should mention that, because..." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and led lor to the tip of the shore where the sea met the sand.

"Lor i know we are young" "I know we sorta did things backwards" Lor observed her little son running around on the beach while she kept a close eye view on him.

"But that wont change how much i love you" "We've been friends for years" "You were there when my dad left, i was there when your mom died" "You took me to the crevasse for my birthday when no one else wanted to go"

Lor smiled. "Well you were raving on about it so i thought i oughtta see it for myself"

"And" Tino continued. "My mom thinks you're the best thing thats happened to me" "Your dad and brothers actually kind of like me" "Although if i ever did anything they didnt like i know id be dead but...."

Lor giggled and grabbed tino by the waist. "I know that you'd never hurt me" she whispered. "Even if?"

"Even if" he replied, scooping T.J into his arms.

"What do you say I make Mommy honest?"

TJ nodded his head repeatedly. "Yeah"

He placed T.J beside his feet while he knelt down and asked if lor would do him the honor....

"Lor McQuarrie will you marry me?"

T.J clapped his hands and nodded his head.

Lor smiled and knelt down beside him.

"Hell yeah" she replied.

The two of them kissed as the sun set over the beach. The water touched the tip of their toes and a few passers by applauded.

"Well thats sorted then" Tino beamed.

Lor rested her head on his shoulder and held T.J's hand as the two of them walked along the beach....

**TBC**

**last chapter **

**Chapter 7**

_Five years later_


	7. Chapter 7

Agape

A new idea/Concept for an old disney favorite

Shocking, love these are some of the meanings of Agape

I did not know there were so many

The weekenders katielight style

Rated PG-13 for sexual undercurrents and occasional offensive language

If it gets any raunchier i will put it up to an M

* * *

**Chapter seven  
-END- **

**Yes this is the end of the story i have spent days writing and enjoyed every second of!**

**Thank you JC i knew i could count on you for support and tinorino for that lovely review**

**NOTE:**

**Five years later indicates five years after the two years later so in total its seven years since Lor had Tino Junior....**

**

* * *

**

"Happy birthday Tish" All three friends jeered.

That time had rolled around again, that cool november which saw them celebrate together every year, only a few things had changed.

Tish had moved out of home and was engaged to be married. Lor and Carver were already married in a good old fashioned church, however the reception was anything but old fashioned...

there was noise and drink everywhere and T.J looked really cute as the page boy while Lor wore a deep crimson colored satin dress with corset a top and a veil that covered her hair which was tied up, somethng she hatred but did for the sake of looking appropriate for the nuptials.

"Twenty three years old" Lor sighed, patting her stomach, with a piece of cake on her plate.

"the last of us to turn 23" Tino added, listening to the kicks coming from lors belly.

"Gosh how many kids do you guys need?" Carver asked, Standing behind Tish observing the rich chocolate cake..

"This will be our last one" Lor sighed, while Tino Junior played outside with his little sister L.J who was three

"You said that last time" Tino said with a smile.

Lor shrugged, "what can i say?" "I enjoy being a milf"

tish rolled her eyes and pressed her hands together.

"Well i have some very important news"

"Oh yeah?" Carver winked.

Tish playfully nudged him and let him kiss her on the cheek softly.

"_**The man who nearly tore my heart in two" **_Is being released next month. Said the literary scholar and author of her first novel.

"Its also being released in poland, as i adapted it into three different languages" "Polish, french and english" she happily announced, her long brown strands of hair blowing in the breeze which entered on its own through the window of Tish and Carvers new house.

"Thats awesome news" Said Danny who came out of nowhere. Barbie followed behind him with an obvious baby bump.

"Uh hello Daniel" Tish remarked, looking over at Lor.

"What?" "I didnt invite him, he probably smelt the cake from home"

Barbie sat beside lor and started smiling profusely. "Wow i cant believe we are both pregnant at the same time" She beamed.

"Ah yeah what a fluke" Lor exclaimed looking at her brother suspiciously.

"could'nt keep your hands of my sister could you tonitini?" Danny half joked, sitting next to barbie.

"Well we are legally allowed" he replied kissing lor on the cheek.

Lor smiled at Tino then flashed a look at her eldest brother. "So when are you and barbie tying the knot?"

"what?" Barbie gasped. Danny cringed. "Ah maybe some time next year, yeah next year"

Barbie narrowed her eyes and then started to giggle. "You know he still gets so angry when anyone looks at me"

Tino sighed relieved. "Yeah well at least it gets him off lors back"

Lor agreed. Although Tino and Lor still resided in Los Angeles and Tino was working as a comic book author, the two still visited the bay to see their parents and Tish and Carver who had both graduated and finally got engaged.

"So lor, when do you start your soccer coaching?" Tish asked.

Lor stood up and walked over to Tish while Tino and Carver chatted with barbie about nothing and all that entails.

"Well as soon as i have this one" "Ill be back to it" "Now that T.J is old enough to play" she replied, looking out on to Tish's front garden where the little blonde boy layed catch with his sister, who was the spitting image of lor when she was little apparently.

Tish touched lor on the hand. "I can't believe how far you've come" she said gushing.

"I cant believe how far we all have come to be honest" she looked over at Carver who was busy chatting with his best pal and smiled.

"You know lor, the first time i said yes to Carvers advances" "It was such a clear summers night i thought we should wait" "but he had held out until i was 18"  
"So i figured it was only fair"

Lor nodded her head and looked at Carver.

"Hmm well he seems happy, you two must be doing it alot" she joked.

Tish blushed and looked away. "Oh stop it"

Lor laughed and told her friend to relax.

"Oh come on, i bet you love it"

Tish half nodded. "Well you know how i called you?" "When i first slept with Carver?"

Lor nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well I felt like i had given myself entirely to him" "And he was so used to it already, you know?", i sort of felt a little tarnished"

Lor looked at her friend puzzled. "Oh, okay" "Well Tino is the only guy have been with and Im the only girl he has been with so I guess i felt sort of safe you know?"

She looked over at tino who looked back at lor with a sly grin.

Tish scratched the back of her neck and stepped outside.

Lor followed her outside.

"LORZ" Danny called out.

"Yeah?"

"How long after you have the baby before you can...you know?"

Lor shook her head. "You are sick you know that?"

"what?" "It was barbie who asked" Danny replied.

Barbie blushed. "So tino how long?" she asked.

"Ah um i think its usually around two months, but it all depends"

Danny still did not like the idea of Tino discussing sex with his little sister even if they were married.

"Okay we get the picture" "But Tonitini" Danny said.

Tino looked at Danny a little worriedly.

"You have been good to my sister, keep it up okay?"

Tino looked outside to where tish and lor were talking by the two children.

"Yeah, I promise" he said gazing at her with full attention.

Tish picked up L.J and let her fall asleep in her arms.

"Lor, the way Tino looks at you and acts around you its obvious"

Lor went to pick up a sleepy T.J.

"What do you mean?" She asked, holding her sons hand while he rubbed his eyes.

"He is absolutely besotted with you" "You're his world" "You are what makes him wake up in the morning"

Lor agreed. "Well yeah, but he is so sweet, i love him" "Thats one of the things i love about him" "He loves me more than i love myself its really lovely"

Tish sighed and looked at Carver, chatting away to Danny and Barbie.

"Sometimes I wonder if Carver feels the same" "Its not that we dont love each other, but sometimes i love him so much it hurts, and i feel that he could take it or leave it"

Lor placed on arm around Tish and told her son to go inside.

"Tish" "Listen to me" she said. "Carver told me something the other day"

Tish looked up, while L.J slept on her.

"When we were visiting Tinos mom" "a couple of months ago" "He said he loved you more than Jennifer love hewitt"

Tish's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah really"

Jennifer love hewitt was the four friends favorite actress, they had seen all her movies and loved "i know what you did last summer" even the squeamish tish who appreciated the acting in the film.

"thats a pretty big thing" Lor exclaimed.

Tish felt lighter. "thanks lor" "I needed to hear that"

"Hey what are friends for?" she smiled.

Lor took hold of L.J and asked Tish is she thought Tino loved her more than Jennifer.

Tish looked at her friend. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Well no but its nice to hear it" the blonde replied, caressing her daughter.

"He based his comic book character on you"

"Oh lady love?" "Yeah he did" "the object of desire whom the taunted super hero can never have but looks at from afar" Lor said in a dramatic voice.

Just then Tino came over to Lor with a sleeping Tino Junior in his arms.

"I think we had better go lady love" he said.

"Yeah okay" "We still have Dad and your mom, well our mom to visit" She said with a sweet smile.

"Bye tish, we'll see you before we leave" Lor waved.

Tino gave his pal Carver and his friend tish a good bye hug.

"Ah all the best Danny and barbie" he said.

"Yeah" Barbie replied cooing over the fact she was gonna be a super hot mom.

"She's got nothing on you" Tino whispered to Lor as they drove to Mrs Tonitinis place.

"Yeah il say" "Im the milf remember?" "She is just a pregnant chick with nice hair" lor remarked settling her daughter into her seat.

"That is true" Tino replied. "But i still hate when people say that" "You are mine"

"Oh am i now?" Lor said with a sly poke to Tino's ribs.

"Hey, il pull this car over and punish you if you keep this up" He grinned.

Lor placed her hand over her mouth. "Not while the kids are in the car" she gasped with a sly smile.

"okay you got lucky" "But wait til i get you home"

"I look forward to it" she grinned. "you know how pregnancy makes me" she leaned over to kiss Tino while he pulled up outside his old house.

"Yeah why do you think I get you pregnant?" he whispered while she kissed the nape of his neck.

"Oh Mr Tonitini such vulgarity" she mocked.

"You bring it out in me gorgeous" he said with a firm kiss.

"Are we at grandma's yet?" Tino Junior asked, yawning.

"Yeah honey we are" Lor replied, pushing Tino and his advances away.

"Mommy whats daddy doing?" Tino J asked.

"Oh he is um telling me that i look pretty"

"Oh okay" the little boy replied.

"Dont hurt mommy though" Tino J warned.

Tino laughed. "Its okay champ, she is in safe hands".....

* * *

**Back at Tish's**

tish finished cleaning up the remaining dishes left over from her little get together.

"Carver" she called.

"Yes sweet writing genius" she said stepping beside her.

"Thank you shoe designer extrodionare" she smiled.

"Hey tish i have the best idea" Carve said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh you do?" "what would that be?"

"You have always wanted to go to europe?" "Back to see your family and your history and everything right?"

Tish tilted her head to one side. "Yeah" she said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he sprung two plane tickets from his pockets.

Tish gasped. "What?" "You got tickets to..."

"Thats right baby, we are going to France and Italy, cuz i wanna try their pizza mmm mmm" "oh and some place you might like" he said with a wink.

"Poland" she wept happily.

"Well we have the money now" "And wouldnt it be great if you were there in person to promote you book when it comes on sale in uh whats that city?"

"Warsaw" she replied, "its the capitol of poland" "oh and then we can go to paris and see the eiffel tower and..."

"Shhh" Carver pressed his finger on his fiance's lips.

"How about a private Italian wedding?"

Tish nearly fainted. Carver grabbed her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he joked.

"No, no honey I am not i am just a little overwhelmed, i mean europe and marriage and...warsaw" "My heritage and oh" She started to cry.

Carver wrapped his arms around Tish and kissed her on the head.

"You're my best friend Tish Katsufrakus" "I would not want to travel with anyone else" "Well tino and lor would be fun but they have two kids and another one on he way and"

"mmm yeah just us" Tish interceded.

"All this time Carver" she said in his arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Well i thought you weren't really as into me as i was into you"

Carver sighed and pressed his girlfriend close.

"Tish, i love you more than Jennifer love hewitt"

"I know" she smiled in is arms....

**THE END**


End file.
